


Czarownica, która napadła na bank

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej przy Biurze Aurorów zajmuje się nową sprawą.Tekst powstał na letnią akcję tasiemcową na Forum Mirriel w 2018 roku.





	Czarownica, która napadła na bank

– Hej, Lis, a może byś miała ochotę się do mnie wprowadzić na stałe? – zapytał jakby nigdy nic Dennis, wyjmując grzanki z tostera.  
Zakrztusiłam się kawą.  
– To znaczy wcale nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz – dodał, nieco przestraszony moją reakcją. – Tylko tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro masz ode mnie bliżej do pracy i czasem tu śpisz, to wygodniej by ci było...  
– W porządku – przerwałam mu, kiedy już odzyskałam oddech. – To znaczy: nie, że się zgadzam, tylko że się zastanowię – wyjaśniłam. Zdecydowanie nie potrafiłabym podjąć żadnych ważnych życiowych wyborów przed dziewiątą rano. Poza tym zwyczajnie nie umiałam nigdy udzielić odpowiedzi natychmiast. W sumie to Dennis znał mnie na tyle dobrze, że powinien to wiedzieć i nie rzucać takich propozycji ot tak, znienacka.  
– Okej – odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. – Bo ja bym chętnie codziennie jadł z tobą śniadania, tak jak teraz – dodał i postawił przede mną talerz z tostami.  
Uświadomiłam sobie, że właśnie siedzę u niego w kuchni półprzytomna, z zapuchniętą od snu twarzą, nieuczesana, opatulona nieco spranym szlafrokiem, który był na mnie za duży i do tego ozdobiony jakimś koszmarnym kwiecistym wzorem – więc jeśli Dennis chciał patrzeć na mnie w takim stanie codziennie, to po prostu musiała być miłość.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie moich wniosków, mój narzeczony spojrzał na mnie z takim zachwytem, że z wrażenia prawie znów się zakrztusiłam, tym razem tostem.  
– Może podrzucić cię dziś do pracy? – spytał, siadając obok mnie ze swoim talerzem.  
– Przecież to zupełnie nie po drodze – odparłam, zadowolona, że rozmowa zeszła na bardziej codzienne kwestie. – Dam sobie radę, już mniej więcej ogarnęłam, jak działa metro. Mam nawet kartę miejską.  
Dennis się uśmiechnął, kiedy to powiedziałam. Chyba naprawdę cieszył się z moich postępów – przecież jeszcze rok temu perspektywa samodzielnej podróży metrem napawałaby mnie autentycznym przerażeniem. A dziś traktowałam mugolskie środki transportu publicznego jak coś najnaturalniejszego pod słońcem.  
– Ale nie wiesz, skarbie, że dostałem dziś rano zadanie bojowe i mam pojechać do Ministerstwa po transport towarów, które właśnie zostały sprawdzone i leżą do odbioru w Biurze Kontroli Magicznych Towarów Importowanych.  
– Dziś rano? – zdziwiłam się. Nie zauważyłam, żeby ktoś do niego dzwonił. – Kiedy?  
– Kiedy jeszcze spałaś, przyleciała sowa od George'a – wyjaśnił.  
– Czy oni kiedykolwiek śpią? – spytałam i ziewnęłam.  
– Chyba kiedyś muszą. – Dennis wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to ich firma, jeśli oni nie będą się wszystkim zajmować, to nikt tego za nich nie zrobi.  
– Oni mogą cię tak wykorzystywać? – Ja miałam wygodną posadę w Ministerstwie, pracę osiem godzin dziennie zawsze o tej samej porze, więc trochę niepokoiły mnie nieprzewidywalne nadgodziny mojego narzeczonego.  
– Lis, przecież oni właśnie po to dali mi samochód służbowy, żebym załatwiał takie rzeczy – odparł spokojnie. Już chyba pogodził się z tym, że nie może korzystać z własnego auta, które zostało uszkodzone prawie pół roku temu i do tej pory jakoś nie udało się go przywrócić do stanu używalności. Poczułam ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, bo to była w pewnym sensie moja wina – w końcu to się stało, kiedy wybraliśmy się na wycieczkę, by poznać rodzinę mojej matki. – Poza tym przecież wiesz, że od kiedy zatrudnili te skrzaty do pracy w magazynie, już prawie nie ma wypadków ze źle zabezpieczonymi produktami. I teraz nareszcie mogę w spokoju pracować nad tym, nad czym powinienem, a nie tylko w kółko usuwać skutki różnych katastrof.  
Przytaknęłam. W zeszłym roku wskutek przemęczenia Dennis rozszczepił się przy teleportacji, więc z ulgą przyjęłam wiadomość, że jego pracodawcy zmniejszyli mu zakres obowiązków.  
– Lis, nie zasypiaj nad tym śniadaniem, tylko jemy, ubieramy się i wychodzimy. – Szturchnął mnie lekko ramieniem i się uśmiechnął, sięgając po kolejnego tosta. – Ja nie wiem, jak ty beze mnie wstajesz i zdążasz do pracy, jeśli codziennie się tak grzebiesz.  
Przewróciłam oczami.  
– W domu wiem, że nikt mnie nie obudzi, to bardziej pilnuję godziny – odparłam i wypiłam resztę zawartości swojego kubka. – A u ciebie wiem, że ty będziesz o tym myślał, więc ja już nie muszę. – Wyszczerzyłam się.  
– No to masz jeszcze jeden powód, żeby tu mieszkać przez cały czas – stwierdził radośnie i wepchnął do ust połówkę tosta.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem.  
– Mówisz, że oszczędzę na budziku? – spytałam rozbawiona. – Ale w sumie nie wiem, przecież jeśli się wyniosę z Privet Drive, twoja siostra już nie będzie mi gotować tych różnych eksperymentalnych potraw...  
Dennis machnął ręką.  
– Daj spokój, Jenny ostatnio zaczyna marudzić, że przez te eksperymenty kulinarne już się prawie w nic nie mieści, więc nie byłbym taki pewny, czy dalej będzie dla ciebie gotować.  
– Dla mnie i dla Jake'a, on jest świetnym obiektem testowym, może zjeść wszystko i nie przybędzie mu nawet gram. Nie wiem, jak on to robi. To jakaś magia. W każdym razie to nieuczciwe – westchnęłam.  
– Jake teraz z wami mieszka? – spytał Dennis.  
– Nie, tylko cały czas przychodzi do Jenny i siedzą razem w jej pokoju. Myślałam nawet, że zostali parą, ale oni tylko piją herbatę i rozmawiają. No i Jake zjada wszystko, co Jenny ugotuje, więc nie musimy się martwić, co zrobić z resztkami, jeśli wyjdzie za dużo.  
– A ja się zastanawiałem, czemu Jenny mnie ostatnio nie zaprasza na testowanie nowych potraw... – Dennis pokręcił głową. – No to teraz wszystko jasne. Moja wyrodna siostra po prostu woli gotować dla kogoś innego.  
– Nie marudź, i tak zwykle nie miałeś czasu, żeby do nas przyjechać – odparłam i włożyłam do ust ostatni kawałek tosta.  
– Też racja – przyznał. – Skończyłaś?  
Pokiwałam głową.  
– No to sprzątamy. – Wziął z kuchennego blatu swoją różdżkę i zrobił nią malowniczy zawijas. Naczynia i sztućce, których używaliśmy przy śniadaniu, natychmiast oderwały się od stołu i poszybowały do zlewu. Przyzwyczaiłam się już do tego widoku, więc nie zaskakiwało mnie już, że kran sam się odkręcał, a gąbka i płyn do mycia naczyń lewitowały nad nim i czyściły wszystkie nadlatujące elementy zastawy.  
– To ja idę pierwsza do łazienki – oznajmiłam i wygrzebałam się zza stołu.  
– Dobra, tylko nie siedź za długo, bo pójdę bez ciebie – odparł i puścił do mnie oko, żebym wiedziała, że żartuje.  
Rozbawiona, szybko doprowadziłam się do porządku i kwadrans później to ja byłam gotowa do wyjścia i musiałam czekać, aż mój narzeczony znajdzie służbowy samochód, który parę dni wcześniej schował gdzieś, pomniejszony do rozmiarów breloczka, i teraz nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie.  
– A patrzyłeś tam, gdzie powinien być? – spytałam, lekko zniecierpliwiona. Miałam na sobie wiosenny płaszcz, w którym już zaczynało mi się robić gorąco.  
– Co? – zdziwił się mój narzeczony, po czym uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – No oczywiście, że nie.  
Rzucił się do szafki stojącej przy wejściu, otworzył jedną z szuflad i westchnął.  
– Jestem idiotą – oznajmił i wyciągnął z niej miniaturkę samochodu.  
– Ale i tak cię kocham – odparłam z rozbawieniem. – To możemy już iść?  
– Jasne. – Narzucił swój płaszcz, złapał plecak i wyszliśmy.  
Samochód służbowy Dennisa miał bardzo rozbudowany bagażnik, żeby można było w nim przewozić towar, ale mimo dosyć sporych rozmiarów także został zaczarowany tak, by bez problemu można było się nim przeciskać w korkach między mugolskimi pojazdami. Dlatego też do Ministerstwa Magii dotarliśmy naprawdę błyskawicznie. Chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie zdumiewać, jakie możliwości mają zaklęcia, z których czarodzieje korzystają na co dzień.  
– To widzimy się po pracy? – spytałam, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się na parkingu dla interesantów.  
– Raczej zapowiada się na to, że będziemy mieć masę roboty z tym transportem, wstrzymaliśmy w połowie parę projektów, bo brakowało nam tych składników, więc pewnie teraz wszystko naraz ruszy i trzeba będzie to ogarnąć.  
– Czyli zdzwonimy się po południu? – spytałam, nieco rozczarowana.  
– Jasne, Lizzy – odparł z uśmiechem. – Ale teraz możemy jeszcze się przejść razem kawałek, jeśli wejdziesz ze mną przez wejście dla interesantów.  
Trzymając się za ręce, poszliśmy razem do magicznej windy umieszczonej w budce telefonicznej. Mój narzeczony dostał plakietkę z napisem „Dennis Creevey, odbiór produktów z importu” i powoli zjechaliśmy do holu Ministerstwa. Panował tam taki sam tłok i gwar jak zwykle o tej porze. Wcisnęliśmy się razem do jednej z ministerialnych wind i rozstaliśmy się dopiero, kiedy musiałam wysiąść na moim piętrze.  
Wciąż cała w skowronkach ruszyłam przed siebie i prawie wpadłam na Maddie Ormskirk, moją koleżankę z Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej, która najwyraźniej bardzo się spieszyła do windy.  
– Przepraszam... O, to ty, cześć, Lis – rzuciła półprzytomnie, ominęła mnie i pobiegła dalej.  
Nie zdążyłam nawet odpowiedzieć, więc tylko przez chwilę patrzyłam za nią, zdezorientowana, a potem ruszyłam szybko do naszego pokoju. Może tam ktoś mi powie, co się stało.

Faktycznie, kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, zauważyłam, że wśród moich współpracowników panuje poruszenie. Duncan Knottingley pod nadzorem naszej kierowniczki, pani Andromedy Tonks, przeszukiwał biurko naszej koleżanki Natalie McDonald, a Jake Pears niespokojnie dyskutował o czymś z Adrianem Puceyem i Maisy Reynolds.  
Zdjęłam płaszcz i podeszłam do nich.  
– Cześć, co się dzieje?  
Wszyscy troje byli tak zaaferowani rozmową, że dopiero teraz mnie zauważyli.  
– Nat zniknęła – odparł Adrian. Był ode mnie ponad dziesięć lat starszy i ciągle mi się wydawało, że powinnam zwracać się do niego „proszę pana”, ale jakoś tak się utarło, że wszyscy w naszym pokoju byli ze sobą na ty, więc ja też mówiłam do niego po imieniu, choć czułam się z tym trochę dziwnie.  
– Jak to: zniknęła? – zdziwiłam się i spojrzałam pytająco na pozostałych.  
– Nie ma jej w domu. Jej męża zresztą też – wyjaśniła Maisy. Wciąż miała na policzku, blisko ucha, bliznę po tym, jak w szkole, za czasów dyrektury Severusa Snape'a, została ukarana za coś przez któreś z nauczycieli-śmierciożerców. – Ich dzieci obudziły się rano i zaczęły szukać rodziców. Nie znalazły ich, więc zadzwoniły do dziadków. Rodzice Nat to mugole, ale wiedzą o nas, więc zawiadomili aurorów. Pani Tonks zdecydowała, że trzeba sprawdzić, czy nie zostawiła jakiejś wiadomości albo wskazówki, co się dzieje. – Maisy zerknęła w stronę Duncana, który przeglądał kolejną szufladę w biurku Nat.  
– Ale przecież wczoraj nie zdarzyło się nic niezwykłego – powiedziałam. Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć jakieś oznaki tego, że zapowiada się coś złego, i nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy.  
– Jeszcze nic nie wiadomo – zauważył Jake. – Może po prostu nastąpiło jakieś nieporozumienie, Nat i jej mąż mogli przypadkiem gdzieś wyjść na chwilę i...  
– I zostawić dzieci same? Nie sądzę – odparła Maisy. – Przecież to są przedszkolaki. Moja córka ma osiem lat i nigdy nie zostawiłabym jej samej w domu bez uprzedzenia.  
– Maddie poleciała na zewnątrz, żeby spróbować się do nich dodzwonić, ale podobno kiedy rodzice Nat dzwonili, żadne z nich nie odbierało – powiedział Jake.  
– Widziałam ją na korytarzu i od razu się domyśliłam, że coś się stało – odparłam. – Możemy coś zrobić?  
– Na razie czekamy – oznajmił Adrian. – Ojciec Nat zabrał dzieci do przedszkola, a jej mama czeka w domu na wypadek, gdyby wrócili albo się odezwali. Pani Tonks rozmawiała z aurorami i jeśli Nat albo jej mąż nie dadzą znaku życia do południa, to zaczną poszukiwania. Pewnie wyślą kogoś od nas do domu, żeby zebrać ślady.  
Słuchałam tego, coraz bardziej przerażona. Dopiero teraz zaczęło do mnie docierać, że moja koleżanka z pracy, która jeszcze wczoraj siedziała przy biurku w tym samym pokoju i znajdowała mi literówki w raporcie, nagle zniknęła. I nikt nie wie, co się stało.  
– Nikt nie odbiera – oznajmiła roztrzęsionym głosem Maddie, wpadając jak burza do naszego pokoju. – Pani Tonks, jak muszę tam jechać!  
Nasza kierowniczka po raz pierwszy od mojego przyjścia podniosła głowę znad biurka Nat.  
– Po co? – spytała krótko.  
Maddie zaniemówiła.  
– Nat to moja przyjaciółka – odparła wreszcie.  
– Ale po co chce pani jechać do jej domu, panno Ormskirk? – zapytała spokojnie pani Tonks.  
Maddie chyba w pierwszej chwili chciała wybuchnąć gniewem, że nie pozwala się jej wyjść, ale szybko się opanowała.  
– Nat i ja jesteśmy jak siostry. Dopóki nie wiadomo, co się z nią stało, i tak na nic się nie przydam w pracy. A jeśli pojadę do niej do domu, to przynajmniej jej rodzice nie będą się aż tak denerwować sami. Wie pani, że to mugole, przyda im się zaprzyjaźniona czarownica, która im powie, co jest prawdopodobne, a co nie.  
Pani Tonks skinęła głową.  
– Dobrze, w takim razie niech pani idzie. Ale proszę być w ciągłym kontakcie. I nie pozwolić, by zatarto ślady na miejscu – odparła.  
Chyba wszystkich nieco zmroziło, gdy pani Tonks powiedziała „na miejscu”, bo oczywiście naszym pierwszym skojarzeniem było „miejsce zbrodni”. A chodziło przecież o dom naszej koleżanki.  
– Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho Maddie i wyszła.  
– A pozostałym państwu przypominam, że mamy normalny dzień pracy i gonią nas terminy – odezwała się pani Tonks, spoglądając na nas z naganą.  
Rozeszliśmy się do swoich biurek.  
– Tu też nic nie ma – odezwał się Duncan, który właśnie skończył przeglądanie ostatniej szuflady Nat.  
– A kosz na śmieci pusty. – Pani Tonks z niechęcią zajrzała pod blat. – Jaka szkoda, że pani McDonald jest taka porządna – westchnęła. – No dobrze, niech pan wraca do pracy, wiem, że ma pan do napisania pilny raport.  
Rozejrzała się po pokoju, a my pochyliliśmy się nad swoimi biurkami.  
– Panna Richmond jest na zwolnieniu, pan Pucey i panna Reynolds lecą z aurorami zbadać włamanie do mugolskiego banku, właściwie trochę się dziwię, że jeszcze nie są gotowi do wyjścia, umówiona godzina zbiórki w garażu jest za pięć minut...  
Adrian i Maisy drgnęli i zaczęli pospiesznie pakować swoje zestawy do zabezpieczania śladów – widocznie zupełnie im to wyleciało z głowy, kiedy dowiedzieli się o Nat.  
– Pan Knottingley, jak mówiłam, ma do skończenia pilny raport – kontynuowała pani Tonks – więc zostają nam tylko panna Jones i pan Pears. – Spojrzała na Jake'a i mnie. – Niech państwo będą gotowi. Jeśli nic się nie zmieni do południa, pojadą państwo z aurorami do domu pani McDonald.  
– Tak jest – odparł Jake.  
Ja tylko kiwnęłam głową.  
Pani Tonks wyszła, a ja poczułam, jakby nagle nasz pokój zaczął się kurczyć i ktoś wyssał z niego powietrze. Nat, moja koleżanka z pokoju, właśnie stała się kolejną sprawą do rozwiązania. Zupełnie nie mieściło mi się to w głowie. Jak to się mogło stać? Przecież to nie może być prawda!  
– Lis, wszystko w porządku?  
Zamrugałam. Pokój wrócił do zwykłych rozmiarów i nagle znów mogłam normalnie oddychać. Spojrzałam na Jake'a, który podjechał do mnie na swoim biurowym krześle.  
– Tak, to wszystko po prostu jest takie...  
– Dziwne. Niesamowite. Nigdy nie myślałaś, że może się zdarzyć – domyślił się.  
– Dajcie znać, gdybyście czegoś się dowiedzieli – rzuciła Maisy, wybiegając z pokoju za Adrianem.  
– Jasne – odkrzyknął Jake, ale chyba już go nie usłyszała.  
– Ale na razie nic nie wiemy – oznajmił ponuro Duncan, kończąc odkładać rzeczy na biurko Nat.  
– Fakt – zgodził się Jake. – Ale jeśli się okaże, że Nat i jej mąż wymyślili coś wystrzałowego na rocznicę ślubu i zapomnieli załatwić opiekę dla dzieci, to będę bardzo wkurzony.  
– O rany, zupełnie mi wyleciało z głowy, że oni mają dziś rocznicę. A przecież wczoraj mąż przysłał jej nawet prezent z tej okazji – przypomniałam sobie.  
– Ja tam bym się cieszył, gdyby chodziło tylko o to – odparł Duncan, siadając przy swoim biurku. – Przynajmniej to by znaczyło, że oboje są bezpieczni, tylko trochę roztargnieni.  
– Też racja. – Jake pokiwał głową. – Gdyby Nat była bardziej roztrzepana, pewnie bym się nawet nie zaczął jeszcze martwić, ale to jest Nat. Przecież ona sprawdza wszystko co najmniej trzy razy. Zostawianie dzieci bez opieki i nieodbieranie telefonów jest zupełnie nie w jej stylu.  
– Rzeczywiście – przyznał Duncan.  
– A właściwie kim jest mąż Nat? – zapytałam.  
– Mugolem? – odparł Jake. Chyba nie był do końca pewny, o co pytam.  
– No tak, ale poza tym. Przecież ma jakieś imię, zawód?  
– Ma na imię David – powiedział Duncan. – A na nazwisko, czekaj, jakieś takie polskie... Borowski chyba?  
– Nie, jakoś podobnie, ale inaczej. – Jake zmarszczył brwi. – Chyba Bobrowski.  
Zamrugałam.  
– Mąż Nat nazywa się David Bobrowski? Naprawdę? – zdziwiłam się. Kiedy poznałam Nat, przyjęłam automatycznie, że jeśli jest mężatką, to nosi nazwisko męża.  
Duncan przytaknął.  
– Kiedyś mówiła nawet, że jej mąż chciał przyjąć jej nazwisko, ale w końcu postanowili zostać każde przy swoim. Co ciekawe, dzieci nazywają się McDonald.  
– W sumie to bardziej praktyczne niż Bobrowski – stwierdził Jake. – Mąż Nat pewnie musi wszędzie literować swoje nazwisko.  
Słuchałam tej rozmowy i byłam wdzięczna, że chociaż przez chwilę nie rozmawiamy o zniknięciu Nat i Davida. Było mi też trochę głupio, bo pracowałyśmy razem już od paru miesięcy, a ja ciągle niczego o niej nie wiedziałam.  
– Ale nie wiem, czy to takie praktyczne, jeśli rodzice mają różne nazwiska. Przecież w przedszkolu czy szkole mogą im nie wydać dziecka, bo skąd mają wiedzieć, czy to nie jakiś obcy człowiek – odezwał się w zamyśleniu Duncan.  
– Pewnie mają gdzieś zapisane, kto może odbierać dziecko. – Jake wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież gdyby się kierowali tylko nazwiskiem, mogliby równie puścić dziecko z jakimkolwiek obcym człowiekiem, który przypadkiem miałby takie samo nazwisko. Zresztą nauczyciele znają rodziców dzieci i nie wypuszczają ich z byle kim.  
– A i tak potem jest problem, bo znikają rodzice, a nie dzieci – odezwałam się smętnie.  
Zapadło ponure milczenie.  
– To może wstawię wodę na herbatę? – zaproponował bez entuzjazmu Jake.  
Zanim zdążyliśmy się zastanowić, drzwi do naszego pokoju otwarły się z impetem i stanęła w nich pani Tonks.  
– Zmiana planów – oznajmiła, ogarniając nas wszystkich wzrokiem. – Ale najpierw dwie wiadomości. Najpierw dobra: odnaleźli się pani McDonald i pan Bobrowski.  
Wymieniłam uradowane spojrzenia z Jakiem i Duncanem.  
– Teraz zła – kontynuowała pani Tonks – nie wiemy jeszcze dokładnie, co zaszło, ale wygląda na to, że użyto na nich magii wbrew ich woli. Spokojnie, wstępne badanie sugeruje, że nic im się nie stało. Panna Jones i pan Pears pojadą z panem Potterem zabezpieczyć ślady na miejscu, gdzie ich znaleziono. Aurorzy zapieczętowali dom pani McDonald, ja się tam zaraz przeniosę i zobaczę, co da się zabezpieczyć. A pan, panie Knottingley, skończy w tym czasie swój raport.  
– Tak jest – odparliśmy wszyscy razem, choć Duncan z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem.  
Jake i ja szybko zebraliśmy swoje zestawy do zbierania śladów, narzuciliśmy płaszcze i pobiegliśmy do Biura Aurorów.  
– Cześć – powitał nas bez entuzjazmu pan Potter. Wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie zmrużył oka. – Natalie McDonald i David Bobrowski, tak? – spytał, zaglądając do jednego z folderów, po czym odłożył go na stertę, która piętrzyła się na jego biurku.  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
– Świetnie. – Zdjął okulary i potarł twarz, jakby próbował usunąć z niej zmęczenie. – To jest w mugolskiej części miasta. Wiecie, jak się zachować?  
– Tak, już parę razy zbieraliśmy ślady w mugolskich mieszkaniach – odparł Jake.  
– Super. Ci, których ostatnio przysłał mi Thicknesse, nie mieli nawet pojęcia, jak działa domofon – westchnął.  
– My wiemy – zapewniłam.  
– No dobrze. To chodźcie, mamy zamówiony ministerialny samochód.

Pan Potter usiadł z nami na tylnym siedzeniu. Kiedy samochód ruszył, zaczął mówić.  
– Natalie zadzwoniła do nas i powiedziała, że obudziła się w obcym mieszkaniu, obok leży jej mąż i jest nieprzytomny, a ona sama nie pamięta niczego z wczorajszego wieczora ani nocy. Posłaliśmy tam od razu aurorów i uzdrowicieli. Kiedy dojedziemy na miejsce, mieszkanie powinno być już puste i gotowe do zabezpieczania śladów.  
– Zaraz, to kiedy Nat zadzwoniła? – spytał Jake.  
Pan Potter spojrzał na zegarek.  
– Jakieś pół godziny temu. Jeśli nie pojawiły się jakieś nieprzewidziane trudności, Natalie i David powinni być teraz u Munga.  
– Ale nic im nie jest? – upewniłam się.  
– Chyba nic – odparł bez przekonania. – Ale jeśli ktoś im coś zrobił, to na pewno w Mungu im pomogą – dodał, jakby nagle sobie uświadomił, że jego pierwsza odpowiedź zabrzmiała bardziej ponuro, niż zamierzał. – Przepraszam, jestem zmęczony. Czy jest coś, co powinienem wam powiedzieć, i zapomniałem?  
– Co to za miejsce? Gdzie się obudziła Natalie? – zapytałam.  
– Mugolska kamienica. Parter i dwa piętra plus poddasze, na każdym poziomie dwa mieszkania. Natalie obudziła się na kanapie w salonie mieszkania na drugim piętrze. Obok leżał nieprzytomny David. Zadzwoniła do nas z telefonu stacjonarnego. Nie wiemy jeszcze, czyje to mieszkanie, ale Natalie twierdziła, że nikogo obcego w nim nie było, kiedy się obudziła. Dowiemy się więcej, jak już zbierzecie ślady.  
Przytaknęliśmy.

Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, cała kamienica otoczona była policyjną taśmą i zdążyła się już przed nią zebrać grupka gapiów.  
– Przepraszam, proszę zrobić przejście, a najlepiej się rozejść, policja – odezwał się pan Potter, przepychając się między ludźmi w stronę budynku. Zgromadzeni niechętnie się poruszyli i pozwolili nam przejść.  
– Cześć, Harry, cześć, młodzieży – odezwał się pan Ronald Weasley, który stał przy drzwiach do kamienicy. – Powiedzieliśmy mieszkańcom, żeby nie wychodzili na razie na klatkę schodową, bo zbieramy ślady, więc możecie czarować. Ale raczej się pospieszcie, bo niektórzy już zaczynają się niecierpliwić.  
– Świetnie, to ja was zostawię z Ronem – powiedział pan Potter. – A teraz lecę do Munga przesłuchać Natalie i Davida. Powodzenia.  
Odjechał służbowym samochodem, a pan Weasley wprowadził nas na klatkę schodową. Wyglądała zupełnie zwyczajnie – była dosyć zadbana, chociaż wyraźnie przez lata jej nie odnawiano.  
Jake rzucił szereg zaklęć i zapisał wyniki w specjalnej szklanej kuli, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że na klatce schodowej nie używano ostatnio magii.  
Potem pan Weasley zaprowadził nas do mieszkania. Było bardzo staromodne – wszystkie pokoje miały po dwoje drzwi, więc dało się obejść cały lokal w kółko, nie przechodząc dwa razy przez to samo pomieszczenie. W centrum mieszkania ku naszemu zdziwieniu znajdowała się łazienka wyposażona w troje drzwi. Wydawało mi się to bardzo niepraktyczne i dziwiłam się, że ktoś chciałby tu mieszkać.  
Wystrój sprawiał bardzo bezosobowe wrażenie, jakby ktoś kiedyś kupił najpotrzebniejsze sprzęty, ale sam nigdy tu nie mieszkał. Może wynajmowano je studentom albo turystom? Ale co mogła tu robić Natalie?  
Rzuciłam zaklęcia. Kiedyś, na początku mojej pracy w wydziale techniki kryminalistycznej, trochę się tym stresowałam, ale teraz, po paru miesiącach praktyki, potrafiłam ich używać niemal odruchowo. Tym razem jednak trochę zwątpiłam w moje możliwości, bo pierwszy raz mi się zdarzyło, żeby nie została wykryta żadna magia. Nic.  
– To może spróbuję jeszcze raz – mruknęłam.  
– Po co? Przecież wszystko zrobiłaś dobrze – zaprotestował Jake.  
– No ale coś powinno się pokazać – odparłam, wskazując zupełnie czysty odczyt magicznych śladów.  
– Widocznie nikt tu nie używał czarów. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież to nie jest niemożliwe. To mugolskie mieszkanie.  
– Ale tu jest aż za czysto – nie ustępowałam. – Nawet mugolskie mieszkania mają zawsze jakieś magiczne drobiny, a to wygląda, jakby ktoś polał wszystko czarodziejskim płynem do czyszczenia toalet.  
Pan Weasley i Jake spojrzeli na mnie tak, jakbym właśnie im powiedziała, że Ziemia ma kształt ziemniaka.  
– Płyn do czyszczenia toalet. No wiecie, jak w tej reklamie, zabija wszystkie zarazki oprócz tego jednego, który się jakimś cudem uchował? I właśnie myślę, że ktoś tak oczyścił to mieszkanie.  
– To tak można? – spytał ze zdumieniem pan Weasley.  
– Na to wygląda – odparłam. – Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam, ale wydaje mi się, że właśnie coś takiego zostało tu użyte. Zapiszę teraz moje wyniki... – Umieściłam odwzorowanie śladów, a raczej ich braku, w mojej szklanej kulce. – Jake, możesz ty też to zapisać? Każdy rzuca zaklęcia trochę inaczej, więc jak porównamy nasze zapisy, to może coś się da z tego wywnioskować.  
Jake nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale zrobił to, o co go poprosiłam. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu jego zaklęcie wykryło bardzo delikatne ślady magii w okolicach kanapy, na której podobno Natalie obudziła się obok swojego męża.  
– To niemożliwe – stwierdził, przyglądając się migotliwej poświacie. – Przecież prawidłowo rzuciłaś to zaklęcie, moje nie powinno wykryć rzeczy, których nie widziało twoje!  
– Czekaj, to może ja jeszcze raz spróbuję – zaproponowałam. – Zapisz swoje wyniki.  
Rzuciłam to samo zaklęcie drugi raz i tym razem pojawiło się jeszcze więcej śladów.  
– Jak to? – Jake zdumiał się jeszcze bardziej. – To nie ma sensu!  
– Ja już wiem! – wykrzyknęłam – To znaczy: nie wiem, jak ktoś to zrobił, ale chyba ktoś w jakiś sposób zamaskował wszystkie ślady magii, ale nie przewidział, że rzucimy zaklęcie parę razy. I każde nasze zaklęcie usuwa po trochu ten kamuflaż!  
– Czyli mówisz, żeby rzucać te zaklęcia dalej? – spytał Jake, ponownie unosząc różdżkę.  
– Mhm.  
– Okej. To teraz ja.  
Rzucaliśmy zaklęcia na zmianę i zapisywaliśmy każdy kolejny odczyt. Wreszcie zmiany stały się naprawdę minimalne, więc uznaliśmy, że możemy skończyć.  
– Czyli mówicie, że ktoś tu używał czarów? – zagadnął pan Weasley, który do tej pory w milczeniu przyglądał się naszym wysiłkom.  
– Tak, na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda jak jakieś zaklęcie powodujące utratę przytomności i może jakaś modyfikacja pamięci, ale trzeba będzie to jeszcze uważniej obejrzeć – odparłam.  
– Okej. To skończyliście tutaj?  
Jake i ja przytaknęliśmy.  
– Dobra, to wychodzimy. Poczekajcie na klatce schodowej.  
Pan Weasley jeszcze mozolił się z zamknięciem wszystkich mugolskich zamków w drzwiach, a my ruszyliśmy już w dół schodami, kiedy zadzwonił telefon Jake'a.  
– Pears, słucham?  
Szłam obok, więc słyszałam odpowiedzi jego rozmówcy.  
– Tonks. Jak wam idzie w mieszkaniu?  
– Właśnie skończyliśmy.  
– Świetnie. – W głosie pani Tonks odbiła się prawdziwa ulga. – W takim razie pojedziecie teraz do domu pani McDonald.  
– Tak jest – odparł odruchowo Jake. Po chwili jednak się zawahał. – Ale kończą nam się kulki do zapisywania śladów.  
– Jak to? Przecież chyba wzięliście standardowy komplet, tam jest co najmniej dwa razy tyle, niż jest potrzebne – powiedziała podejrzliwie pani Tonks.  
– Tak, ale napotkaliśmy dziwny problem... Właściwie to odkryła to Lis i trzeba to dokładniej przebadać, bo to naprawdę niezwykłe...  
– Do rzeczy, panie Pears.  
– No więc wygląda na to, że ktoś potrafi ukrywać magiczne ślady. Przy pierwszym rzuceniu zaklęcia nic się nie pojawiło, więc myśleliśmy, że jest czysto, ale potem sprawdziliśmy na wszelki wypadek jeszcze raz, i jednak coś tam było. Mamy kilkanaście... albo dwadzieścia kilka różnych zapisów z tego samego miejsca.  
Pani Tonks przez chwilę milczała.  
– Halo? Jest pani tam? – zaniepokoił się Jake.  
– Jestem, jestem – odparła zmęczonym głosem. – W takim razie zrobimy tak. Pan Pears weźmie te wszystkie zapisy i wróci do naszego wydziału, żebyśmy od razu mogli to wszystko przeanalizować. Panna Jones natomiast pojedzie do domu pani McDonald.  
– Ale Lis też nie ma kulek – zauważył Jake.  
– O to niech się pan już nie martwi, na miejscu będzie już pan Pucey i całym zapasem.  
– Lis ma zbierać ślady z Adrianem? Ale dlaczego?  
– Bo panna Jones ma już doświadczenia z pracy w mugolskich domach, a pan Pucey nie. I to jest świetna okazja, żeby nauczył się czegoś nowego.  
Trochę mnie zmroziło na tę wieść, bo nigdy jeszcze nie pracowałam w parze z Adrianem. Poza tym nie mieściło mi się w głowie, że ktoś tyle starszy ode mnie mógłby w jakiejś kwestii wiedzieć mniej niż ja.  
– Przekaże pan to wszystko pannie Jones?  
– Tak, oczywiście – odparł Jake.  
– Świetnie. W takim razie czekam na pana w moim biurze.  
Jake rozłączył się i schował telefon.  
– Słyszałaś?  
Kiwnęłam głową. Zdążyliśmy już zejść na parter i zatrzymaliśmy się przed drzwiami na zewnątrz.  
– No to daj mi swoje kulki.  
Otworzył torbę, a ja przełożyłam do niej wszystko, co zarejestrowałam.  
– Ale numer! Nie myślałem, że można coś takiego zrobić – powiedział, zerkając w górę, w stronę mieszkania. – Pani Tonks nas uczyła, że albo od razu wszystko widać, albo nic tam nie ma. A tu nagle coś takiego!  
– Czyli miałam rację, kiedy zaproponowałam, żebyś rzucił zaklęcie drugi raz – odparłam z satysfakcją. Potem nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy. – Ej, ale czy to znaczy, że teraz można będzie zakwestionować wszystkie nasze badania?  
– Co? Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Jake.  
– No bo jeśli tutaj ktoś ukrył ślady, to może na innych miejscach też? Zlikwidują nasz wydział, jeśli się okaże, że można tak łatwo oszukać nasze zaklęcia!  
– Ej, Lis, ale kto powiedział, że takie maskowanie jest proste? – przerwał mi Jake. – Przecież gdyby tak było, pierwszy lepszy czarodziej potrafiłby to zrobić. A jakoś do tej pory nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkaliśmy.  
– Ale może właśnie się spotkaliśmy, tylko nie zauważyliśmy? Może ktoś zamaskował swoje ślady tak skutecznie, że go nie odkryliśmy?  
– Lis. Przecież jeśli ktoś został skazany, to na podstawie tego, co znaleźliśmy. Więc jeśli nawet ktoś faktycznie ukrył przed nami, że używał gdzieś magii, to jednak zidentyfikowaliśmy mnóstwo innych ludzi, którzy byli winni. Więc cały czas jesteśmy pożyteczni, nawet jeśli komuś udało się nas przechytrzyć – zapewnił mnie Jake. – A teraz dzięki tobie odkryliśmy, że potrzebujemy dodatkowego sprawdzenia na wypadek, gdyby ktoś próbował zamaskować swoje ślady. Więc będziemy lepsi i wymyślimy coś nowego, żeby lepiej łapać przestępców. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, bo faktycznie trochę podniósł mnie na duchu.  
– Co za pech – westchnął pan Weasley, który dopiero teraz nas dogonił.  
– Pech? – zdziwił się Jake.  
– Bo skoro znaleźliście ślady zaklęć, to już raczej odpada wersja, że wasza koleżanka po prostu sobie zabalowała z mężem i udaje utratę pamięci, bo głupio jej się do tego przyznać.  
– Ale Nat by nigdy... – zaczął protestować Jake.  
Pan Weasley tylko machnął ręką.  
– Wiem, jest odpowiedzialna, jej mąż też, nie pozwolono by im adoptować dzieci, gdyby było inaczej...  
– Adoptować? – spytał zaskoczony Jake.  
Pan Weasley wymamrotał coś, co prawdopodobnie było przekleństwem.  
– I znów mi się oberwie od ministerialnego rzecznika ochrony danych osobowych. Możecie udawać, że wam tego nie powiedziałem?  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
– Super. To zmykajcie do Ministerstwa czy gdzie ten wasz wydział was wysyła.  
Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Tłum gapiów wyglądał na trochę mniejszy i bardziej znudzony. Jeśli czekali na zwłoki albo wyprowadzanie aresztowanych przestępców, to się rozczarowali.  
Pan Weasley pomógł nam przejść i okazało się, że przy krawężniku czeka już ministerialny samochód. Kierowca opuścił szybę.  
– Mam zabrać Melissę Jones – oznajmił i spojrzał na mnie pytająco.  
– To ja – odparłam. – Dzień dobry.  
– To zapraszam. – Wskazał mi siedzenie z przodu, obok siebie.  
Zwykle wysyłano mnie z kimś na zebranie śladów, więc jeszcze nie miałam okazji zajmować tego miejsca. Posłusznie wsiadłam, zapięłam pasy i ruszyliśmy.  
– Dużo dziś się dzieje, co? – zagadnął mnie, przystając na światłach przed skrzyżowaniem.  
Przytaknęłam.  
– Rano wydawało się, że będzie spokój, a tu nagle wszyscy powariowali i każą nam jeździć tam i z powrotem po mugolskim Londynie – mówił dalej, ruszając, kiedy światło zmieniło się na zielone. – Niby było to włamanie do mugolskiego banku i podobno niewiele zginęło, ale musieli skasować nagrania z kamer, zmienić pamięć ochroniarzowi i zebrać te wasze ślady, więc standardowa robota, zero emocji. A potem wybuchło to całe zamieszanie z tym małżeństwem, ostatnio woziłem tę McDonald parę razy, wyglądała na porządną dziewczynę, dobrze, że się znalazła. Ale naprawdę mogliby od razu nie latać jak kot z pęcherzem. Jeśli wszyscy są cali i zdrowi, o co to całe zamieszanie?  
Kierowca chyba nie potrzebował, żebym mu odpowiadała, więc po prostu pozwalałam mu mówić i od czasu do czasu kiwałam głową. Przy okazji uświadomiłam sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy ministerialni kierowcy muszą być jednymi z lepiej poinformowanych pracowników ministerstwa – w końcu wiedzą, kto z kim dokąd jeździ i o czym przy okazji rozmawia. Jakoś nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.  
Tymczasem dotarliśmy do okolicy pełnej domków jednorodzinnych. Przypominała mi trochę okolice Privet Drive w Little Whinging, gdzie wraz z przyjaciółkami wynajmowałam dom.  
Od razu domyśliłam się, gdzie mieszkała rodzina Natalie, bo już z daleka było widać, że podjazd i chodnik obok tej posesji były zastawione samochodami, a wokół kręciło się kilkanaście osób. Gdy podjechaliśmy bliżej, rozpoznałam Adriana Puceya i kilku pracowników Biura Aurorów, których znałam z widzenia.  
– Cześć – odezwał się Adrian, kiedy wysiadłam i pożegnałam się z kierowcą.  
– Cześć – odpowiedziałam. Bardzo próbowałam nie dać po sobie poznać, że mnie onieśmiela. Był ode mnie o głowę wyższy, co zdecydowanie w tym nie pomagało.  
– Jesteś gotowa?  
– To znaczy nie mam tych kulek do zapisywania wyników...  
Adrian otworzył torbę i pokazał, że ma tam cały zapas, który spokojnie starczyłby nam na tydzień pracy.  
– No to chodźmy.  
Na szczęście tutaj jeszcze nie zebrał się tłum gapiów, więc bez problemów weszliśmy do domu i zatrzymaliśmy się w korytarzu przy drzwiach.  
– Chcesz zacząć? – zapytałam, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.  
– Nie, może najpierw popatrzę, jak ty to robisz. To chyba jest to samo zaklęcie, tylko odczyty są trochę inne, prawda? – odparł.  
Przytaknęłam. Wyjęłam różdżkę, ale nie udało mi się powstrzymać drżenia ręki.  
– Zupełnie się mną nie przejmuj – powiedział, bo chyba zauważył moje zdenerwowanie.  
Odetchnęłam głęboko i rzuciłam zaklęcie, które przecież znałam na pamięć. Kiedy zobaczyłam, jak dokładnie rysują się w przestrzeni linie odwzorowania obiektów, nawet lekko się uśmiechnęłam. Adrian podał mi szklaną kulkę, w której zapisałam kopię parteru.  
– No to teraz ślady zaklęć. – Machnęłam różdżką i obejrzałam rezultat. – Nic.  
– Czyli powinniśmy spróbować jeszcze raz, bo może ktoś coś zakamuflował? – spytał Adrian.  
– Nie, zobacz, tutaj widać ślad magicznego promieniowania tła. – Pokazałam mu na zminiaturyzowanym odwzorowaniu parteru lekką poświatę w kilku miejscach. – Na przykład rośliny w doniczkach mają niewielki potencjał magiczny, o, tutaj. Jak wrócimy do Ministerstwa, pokażę ci, jakie odczyty znaleźliśmy z Jakiem. Tam było zupełnie pusto. Zero. Jakby magia w ogóle nie istniała.  
Adrian pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, kiedy zapisywałam wynik w szklanej kulce.  
– Teraz ślady osób. – Machnęłam różdżką. – O, widzisz? Tu mamy ślady mugoli, dwojga dzieci i jednego dorosłego, i jednej czarownicy, czyli mamy całą rodzinę. Jest też świeży pojedynczy ślad dwójki mugoli, to pewnie rodzice Nat, i jeszcze jednej czarownicy, czyli Maddie.  
Arian pokiwał głową, a potem nagle jakby coś zauważył.  
– Czekaj. Ja chyba gdzieś widziałem te dwa ślady.  
– Które? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Ten i ten. – Pokazał smugi, które według mnie oznaczały Nat i jej męża. – To dziwne, ale jeśli się nie mylę, to własnoręcznie zabezpieczałem ich ślady dziś rano w banku.  
– Co? Ale co masz na myśli? Byli ostatnio w banku i ich ślady jeszcze tam zostały?  
– Nie. – Adrian popatrzył na mnie z niepokojem, jakby powoli coś mu się układało w głowie. – Ich ślady pasują do śladów włamywaczy.  
Popatrzyłam na niego bez zrozumienia.  
– Uważaj, bo zapis śladów ci się rozwieje – powiedział, a ja sobie uświadomiłam, że wciąż go nie zapisałam w szklanej kulce. Szybko to zrobiłam.  
– Ale jak to? Mówisz, że Nat i jej mąż w nocy napadli na bank? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież to bez sensu!  
Adrian rozłożył bezradnie ręce.  
– Ja też nie wiem, jak to możliwe. Zresztą może jak już zbierzemy i przeanalizujemy wszystkie ślady, jakoś nam się to poskłada.  
Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem.  
– Dobra, to może ja teraz pozbieram ślady z piętra? – zaproponował.  
Przytaknęłam. Schody znajdowały się tuż przy drzwiach, więc mogliśmy od razu wejść na górę. Adrian rozejrzał się.  
– No to do roboty. – Zakasał rękawy i machnął różdżką.  
Pierwsze zaklęcie dosyć wiernie odwzorowało pokój dzieci i sypialnię rodziców; okazało się, że na piętrze znajdował się też gabinet z biurkiem i dosyć obszerną biblioteką.  
– Okej. To teraz zaklęcia – mruknął i rzucił drugi czar.  
Odwzorowanie wyszło szare i jakieś niewyraźne. Spojrzał na nie, nieco zaskoczony.  
– Co jest?  
– Źle skalibrowałeś zaklęcie – wyjaśniłam. – Problem polega na tym, że w środowiskach magicznych zwykle ignoruje się słabszą magię w tle, bo wszędzie jest jej pełno. Ale jeśli rzuci się to zaklęcie tak samo w mugolskim otoczeniu, to odczyty wychodzą za słabe i niewyraźne.  
– Ale przecież dopiero co zbierałem ślady w mugolskim banku i wszystko wyszło dobrze – odparł ze zdumieniem Adrian.  
– Bo jeśli w danym miejscu używano ostatnio magii, to wtedy zaklęcie samo się kalibruje. A przynajmniej wyniki wychodzą bardziej jednoznaczne. Tutaj widocznie nikt ostatnio nie czarował – powiedziałam, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że właśnie pouczam dużo starszego kolegę.  
– No dobrze, spróbuję jeszcze raz. – Zmarszczył brwi, odetchnął głęboko i machnął różdżką. Tym razem odwzorowanie było już zupełnie nieczytelne. Wymamrotał pod nosem przekleństwo.  
Poczułam się naprawdę niezręcznie.  
– To może ja tymczasem wyjdę na zewnątrz i zbiorę ślady w ogrodzie za domem? – zaproponowałam. W ten sposób będzie mógł poćwiczyć to zaklęcie na osobności i nie będzie go deprymować moja obecność.  
– Okej, jak chcesz.  
Zeszłam z powrotem na dół, starając się nie okazywać zbyt otwarcie ulgi. Szybko znalazłam drzwi na taras i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Nat mieszkała w naprawdę przyjemnym miejscu. Ogród był zaskakująco duży, rosły w nim drzewa i krzewy, więc bardziej kojarzył mi się z parkiem niż z przydomowym ogródkiem. Zwłaszcza że Nat z mężem urządzili tam swoim maluchom mały plac zabaw.  
Rzuciłam odpowiednie zaklęcia i zapisałam wyniki w kulkach od Adriana, ale tutaj też nic nie wskazywało na obecność kogoś obcego czy użycie podejrzanych zaklęć. Ot, zwyczajny mugolski ogród. Chociaż dosyć duży.  
Kiedy skończyłam, weszłam z powrotem do domu i przy głównym wyjściu spotkałam Adriana, który chyba właśnie wrócił z piętra.  
– Gotowa? Świetnie. No to wracamy.  
Wyszliśmy przed dom. Tam czekał na nas kolejny ministerialny samochód. Tym razem kierowca nie był zbyt gadatliwy.  
– Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nigdy nie zbierałeś śladów w mugolskim domu? – spytałam, kiedy ruszyliśmy.  
Adrian wzruszył ramionami.  
– Widocznie jakoś się nie złożyło. Bo zakładam, że szefowa czy ktoś tam jeszcze wyżej nie postanowił specjalnie izolować byłych Ślizgonów od mugolskich domów. Ale kto ich tam wie.  
– Pani Tonks raczej by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. Poza tym chyba sama była Ślizgonką w szkole, prawda?  
Adrian przytaknął.  
– Ale to było dawno temu i potem bardzo głośno poróżniła się ze swoją ślizgońską rodziną, więc może to się nie liczy.  
– Przecież chyba wysyłali cię do mugolskich miejsc. Na przykład do tego banku dziś rano – zauważyłam.  
– No tak, ale to miejsce publiczne, więc widocznie obowiązują inne zasady. Chociaż kto ich tam wie. Właściwie nie wiem, czemu mnie dziś tu przysłali.  
– Pani Tonks mówiła, że masz się nauczyć czegoś nowego. Więc chyba popiera pomysł, żebyś umiał zbierać ślady w mugolskich domach – odparłam.  
– Niby tak, ale to wciąż jest dom Nat, czyli czarownicy.  
– Ale jej rodzina jest mugolska, więc chyba obowiązuje ją zachowanie tajemnicy – przypomniałam sobie. – O rany, to musi być uciążliwe.  
– Mhm – zgodził się Adrian, kiwając w zamyśleniu głową. – Bez skrzatów, bez zaklęć sprzątających... Jak ona może tak funkcjonować? Moja żona by mnie rzuciła po tygodniu, gdyby musiała tak żyć.  
Rzuciłam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
– A raczej nigdy nie wyszłaby za mnie za mąż – dodał. – Oj, wiesz, jak to jest ze związkami: przecież nie chodzi tylko o to, żeby ludzie byli w sobie zakochani, ale też powinni mieć podobne przyzwyczajenia, poglądy i tak dalej. A jeśli mnóstwo ich różni, to muszą włożyć naprawdę dużo wysiłku, żeby jakoś sobie to wspólne życie ułożyć. – Skończył mówić i popatrzył na mnie. – Czekaj, przepraszam, że zapytam: ile ty właściwie masz lat?  
– Dwadzieścia – odparłam odruchowo.  
– O rany, całe życie jeszcze przed tobą – stwierdził wesoło. Zaraz potem spoważniał. – Nie pamiętasz wojny, prawda?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
– Ty to masz szczęście, Lis – westchnął.  
Postanowiłam nie wspominać, że podczas wojny zabito moich rodziców. Ta informacja wydawała mi się za bardzo osobista, poza tym nie chciałam psuć jego wyobrażenia o moim spokojnym dzieciństwie.  
Dosyć szybko dojechaliśmy do Ministerstwa. Byliśmy bardzo ciekawi wniosków naszych kolegów i koleżanek na temat sposobu maskowania zaklęć w mugolskim mieszkaniu, w którym wcześniej Jake i ja zebraliśmy ślady. Jednak kiedy weszliśmy do naszego pokoju, zastaliśmy tam tylko Duncana.  
– O, świetnie, że już jesteście – odezwał się na nasz widok.  
– Coś się stało? – spytał Adrian, rozglądając się po pustym pokoju. Spodziewaliśmy się tu zastać jeszcze Jake'a i Maisy.  
– Jake zgubił swój zestaw do zbierana śladów i wszystkie kulki, w których zapisaliście to, co znaleźliście w tej kamienicy – odpowiedział,  
Zrobiło m się słabo.  
– Jakim cudem go zgubił? – spytał tymczasem Adrian. – Przecież chyba miał tu przyjechać prosto stamtąd ministerialnym samochodem.  
Duncan westchnął.  
– Okazało się, że nie ma żadnych wolnych samochodów, więc szefowa kazała mu wziąć taksówkę.  
– I zostawił swoje rzeczy w mugolskiej taksówce? – spytałam ze zgrozą. Wolałam nawet nie myśleć, ile zasad tajności w ten sposób złamał.  
Duncan przytaknął.  
– Mówił, że taksówka utknęła w korku, a on nie chciał tracić czasu, więc wysiadł i poszedł do metra. I dopiero przy bramce zorientował się, że czegoś mu brakuje. Zanim wrócił na powierzchnię, taksówka zdążyła już odjechać. Pani Tonks wyznaczyła mu czas do szesnastej. Jeśli do tej pory nie znajdzie swojego zestawu, to zawiadomi odpowiednie ministerialne służby.  
– O rany – jęknęłam.  
– A gdzie Maisy? – spytał Adrian.  
– Pojechała jeszcze raz zebrać ślady w tej kamienicy. Szefowa uznała, że przyda nam się to na wypadek, gdyby Jake nie znalazł waszych odczytów.  
– No nie, ale tam były wszystkie etapy odkrywania warstw kamuflażu – westchnęłam. – Byłoby okropnie, gdyby to zginęło.  
– Fakt, nie moglibyśmy wtedy zacząć rozpracowywać tego sposobu maskowania – odparł Adrian. – Okej, to pójdę zameldować szefowej, że już wróciliśmy.  
Wyszedł, a ja zdjęłam płaszcz i usiadłam ciężko przy moim biurku.  
– Chcesz herbaty? Dopiero co gotowałem wodę, powinna być jeszcze gorąca w czajniku – odezwał się Duncan.  
– Jasne, dzięki. – Wstałam, znalazłam mój kubek, opłukałam go na wszelki wypadek i nalałam sobie do niego wrzątku. Potem zajrzałam do pudełka ze służbową herbatą. – Owocowa się już skończyła? – spytałam, nieco rozczarowana.  
– Nie marudź, jest zielona i czarna – odparł Duncan, który już zdążył pochylić się nad swoim raportem.  
Wybrałam zieloną i wróciłam do biurka.  
– Mamy napisać raport z domu Nat – powiedział Adrian, wchodząc do pokoju. – Lis, opiszesz to, co znalazłaś na dole i w ogródku, ja opiszę piętro, a potem sprawdzimy sobie nawzajem to, co mamy, okej?  
Przytaknęłam.  
– No to do roboty. – Adrian usiadł przy swoim biurku i wszyscy pochylili się nad swoimi raportami.  
Rozwinęłam swoje odwzorowania poszczególnych pomieszczeń i zabrałam się do ich opisywania i notowania swoich spostrzeżeń. Stos zapisanych kartek szybko rósł, ale nie sądziłam, by ktoś miał z tego jakiś pożytek – z moich obserwacji wynikało, że dom był całkiem mugolski i nigdy nie używano w nim magii.  
Kiedy już skończyłam, zauważyłam, że Adrian wciąż pracuje nad swoją częścią raportu. A skoro miałam jeszcze chwilę, postanowiłam zapisać to, co zapamiętałam o mieszkaniu, w którym znaleziono Nat i jej męża. Nie było tego wiele, ale być może komuś się kiedyś przyda.  
Nagle rozległo się pukanie i w drzwiach pojawiła się pani Tonks.  
– Dobre wiadomości, moi drodzy – oznajmiła. – Pani McDonald ani jej mężowi nic nie jest, jeszcze dziś prawdopodobnie zostaną wypuszczeni do domu i dostaną dyskretną aurorską ochronę, dopóki się nie wyjaśni, co się stało. I raczej nie pojawi się w pracy w tym tygodniu, więc niestety nie pomoże panu przy tym raporcie, panie Knottingley.  
– Jakoś przeżyję – odparł Duncan, robiąc bohaterską minę.  
– A jak tam raport z domu pani McDonald? – spytała pani Tonks.  
– Dobrze – powiedziałam, zerkając na Adriana.  
– Już naprawdę mało mu brakuje – dodał.  
– Świetnie. Panno Jones, czy bez zapisu śladów byłaby pani w stanie opisać swoje spostrzeżenia na temat magicznego kamuflażu, który znaleźliście z panem Pearsem w tym mieszkaniu?  
– Tak, proszę pani. To znaczy nie tak dokładnie, jak w przypadku zwykłych raportów, ale...  
– Rozumiem. Proszę napisać raport na podstawie tego, co pani zapamiętała i na co pani zwróciła uwagę. Jeśli panu Pearsowi nie uda się odzyskać zgubionych zapisów, przepadnie nasze jedyne źródło wiedzy. Więc najlepiej, żeby zapisała pani wszystko teraz, póki ma pani jeszcze wszystko na świeżo w pamięci.  
– Tak jest! – odparłam z entuzjazmem. Czułam ogromną satysfakcję, że odgadłam życzenie mojej przełożonej, zanim jeszcze je wyraziła.  
– Doskonale. W takim razie czekam na państwa raporty – powiedziała i wyszła.  
Znów pochyliliśmy się nad swoimi biurkami. Przyszło mi do głowy, że bez Nat, Maddie i Jake'a, z którymi zawsze mogłam zamienić parę słów, w naszym pokoju robiło mi się jakoś tak smutno i nieswojo.  
Popijając herbatę, dokończyłam mój raport na temat magicznego kamuflażu i przepisałam go na czysto. W tym czasie Adrian skończył swoją część opisu domu Nat, więc wymieniliśmy się tym, co napisaliśmy, i zabraliśmy się do czytania.  
– Przepraszam, jeśli są jakieś błędy – odezwał się Adrian, zanim zdążyłam zacząć. – Mam dysleksję, więc mogą się tam pojawić jakieś dziwne słowa. Mam pióro, które poprawia ortografię, i staram się nad tym pracować, ale zawsze coś mogło zostać.  
– Jasne – odparłam. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego opisanie jednego poziomu domu zajęło mu tyle czasu, ile mnie przeanalizowanie parteru i ogródka, a do tego zrobienie notatek o magicznym kamuflażu.  
Zaczęłam czytać. Od razu zauważyłam, że Adrian przykładał naprawdę dużą wagę do starannego pisma – stawiał duże, okrągłe litery i dzięki temu bardzo łatwo i szybko czytało się jego część raportu. Poczułam wyrzuty sumienia, bo ja swoją nabazgrałam byle jak z założeniem, że potem na czysto przepisze mi to samonotujące pióro.  
W każdym razie z tego, co napisał Adrian, wynikało, że na piętrze też nie znalazł śladów żadnych zaklęć. Nie zauważyłam żadnych błędów – ani metodologicznych, ani językowych.  
– Wszystko się zgadza – powiedziałam, kiedy skończyłam.  
– U ciebie też – odparł Adrian z wyraźną ulgą.  
– Moje samonotujące pióro wszystko przepisze, żeby było jednolicie, okej? – spytałam.  
Przytaknął.  
– To może wstawię wodę na herbatę? – zaproponowałam, kiedy moje pióro zaczęło śmigać po czystym pergaminie.  
Adrian i Duncan jednocześnie zajrzeli do swoich kubków i chyba nic tam nie znaleźli, bo przytaknęli.  
Woda właśnie zaczynała szumieć, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła Maisy.  
– Cześć, Jake jeszcze nie wrócił? – spytała, zdejmując płaszcz.  
Pokręciliśmy głowami.  
– Co za parszywy dzień – westchnęła i opadła na swoje krzesło. – Dobrze, że chociaż udało mi się przyjść o odpowiedniej porze, żeby od razu zrobić sobie gorącą herbatę.  
– Nie miałaś żadnych problemów po drodze? – spytał Adrian.  
– Nie. Zawieźli mnie na miejsce, zebrałam ślady, odwieźli mnie z powrotem. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdziłam dwa razy, ale oba odczyty były takie same. Raczej nie uda nam się już powtórzyć tego, co zapisaliście dziś z Jakiem – zwróciła się do mnie. – Ale to jednak pech, że to on miał wszystkie wasze kulki.  
Przytaknęłam.  
Kiedy rozmawialiśmy, woda skończyła się gotować i można było zrobić nową porcję herbaty.  
– Nareszcie można w spokoju usiąść. Chyba od kiedy tu pracuję, jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby ganiali mnie tak z miejsca na miejsce jak dzisiaj – westchnęła Maisy.  
Zgodziliśmy się z nią.  
– No nie, przecież jeszcze trzeba dziś opracować to, co znaleźliśmy w banku! – jęknęła nagle. – Na śmierć o tym zapomniałam przez tę całą sprawę Nat.  
– Jeśli chcesz, ja się mogę tym zająć – zaproponowałam. – Skończyłam już raport z domu i opisałam to, co pamiętam z mieszkania, więc mogę też opisać to, co znaleźliście z Adrianem w banku. No chyba że ty wolisz to zrobić, wtedy ja mogę wziąć twoje ślady z mieszkania.  
Maisy zawahała się.  
– Też mogę opisać to, co znaleźliśmy w banku – odezwał się Adrian. – Albo pomóc Lis.  
– To ja napiszę, a ty zweryfikujesz – zaproponowałam. – Chyba że wolisz odwrotnie?  
– Nie, w porządku, ty napisz. – Adrian uśmiechnął się do mnie.  
– No dobra. Skoro tak bardzo chcecie, to proszę. – Maisy otworzyła specjalnie zabezpieczoną szufladę swojego biurka, wyciągnęła z niej szklane kulki i podała mi.  
Od razu przystąpiłam do pracy. Pozostali zrobili sobie herbatę – ja nie, bo już nie miałam ochoty – po czym też pochylili się nad swoimi biurkami.  
Rozwinęłam zapis z banku. Znałam tego typu instytucje głównie z telewizji, więc na pierwszy rzut oka nie potrafiłam powiedzieć, czy rozmieszczenie sprzętów jest typowe. Opisałam dokładnie wszystko, co wydało mi się istotne, i przeszłam do analizowania śladów magicznych. Tutaj wreszcie znalazłam coś, co umiałam jednoznacznie zidentyfikować. Użyto zaklęć, których głównym celem było szybkie i mocne uderzenie. Napastnik chciał zniszczyć mugolskie zabezpieczenia siłą: zgnieść je i staranować. Rzucono też parę zaklęć petryfikujących czy dezorientujących – jak się domyśliłam, żeby zneutralizować strażników.  
Opisałam to wszystko i się zatrzymałam. Coś mi się nie zgadzało. Jeśli czarodziej, który postanowił napaść na bank, dysponował taką mocą, to czemu po prostu nie przeniósł się do skarbca i nie wyniósł pieniędzy w ten sposób? Fizyczne forsowanie mugolskich zabezpieczeń wydawało mi się najbardziej nieefektywnym i pracochłonnym zastosowaniem magii, jakie można by wymyślić. Przecież przeciętny czarodziej ma do dyspozycji teleportację, świstokliki, transmutację i mnóstwo innych sposobów, żeby dostać się do mugolskiego skarbca.  
Z pewnym zaskoczeniem zorientowałam się, że właściwie nawet ja potrafiłabym wymyślić kilka, jeśli nie kilkanaście lepszych pomysłów na obrabowanie tego banku. A część z nich nawet byłabym w stanie przeprowadzić samodzielnie i bez specjalnych przygotowań. Ale oczywiście nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła.  
Czyżby ten czarodziej był kompletnym amatorem? Nie potrafił dobrze zaplanować tego skoku? Może został nagle zmuszony do tego kroku i nie miał czasu albo możliwości przeprowadzić tego sensowniej?  
Zanotowałam te przemyślenia i poszłam dalej. Ślady osób.  
Rozwinęłam kolejny zapis miejsca przestępstwa i westchnęłam. No tak. Zupełnie zapomniałam o tym, co mówił Adrian. Faktycznie wyglądało na to, że w banku była Nat. Albo ktoś o bardzo podobnej sygnaturze magicznej. Poza nią banku nie odwiedził w ostatnim czasie żaden inny czarodziej ani czarownica. Zanotowałam to.  
Ale to kompletnie nie miało sensu. Bo właściwie o czym to świadczyło? Że Nat w nocy napadła na bank, po czym rano udawała ofiarę przestępstwa? Nawet jeśli przyjmiemy, że tak teoretycznie mogło być, to o co chodziło z jej mężem?  
Rozwinęłam jeszcze raz zapis śladów z domu Nat i kazałam zaklęciu identyfikacyjnemu szukać podobnych sygnatur. Rozpoznało Nat, ale dodatkowo też drugą osobę, mugola. Czyli David też tam był? Jaki niby to miałoby sens? Nat chciała dostać nagrodę za najbardziej idiotyczny napad stulecia?  
I w ogóle co to za przypuszczenia, przecież Nat zawsze zachowywała się odpowiedzialnie i uczciwie, jeśli miałabym wskazać coś zupełnie nie w jej stylu, to ten napad byłby właśnie czymś takim.  
Zapisałam wyniki mojej analizy śladów i oddałam je do przejrzenia Adrianowi. Zaraz potem Maisy skończyła opisywać to, co znalazła w pustym mieszkaniu.  
– I co myślisz? – spytała, kiedy zauważyła, że też już się uporałam z poprzednim zadaniem.  
– Coś tu jest bardzo nie tak – odparłam.  
– Też tak myślę – powiedziała, zanim zdążyłam wyjaśnić, o co dokładnie mi chodzi. – Ten napad kompletnie na ma sensu. Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej podejrzane mi się to wydaje. – Westchnęła. – Teoretycznie nie możemy wykluczyć, że zaplanował to i przeprowadził kompletny idiota albo ktoś pijany czy w jakiś inny sposób ograniczony umysłowo, ale...  
– Maisy – przerwał jej Adrian, podnosząc głowę znad mojego raportu. – To była Nat.  
– Co? – zdziwiła się Maisy, bo zupełnie nie zrozumiała, o czym mówił.  
– Z twoich śladów wynika, że jedyną czarownicą, która była w tym banku w ciągu ostatniej doby, była Nat – wyjaśnił. – Mnie się tak wydawało, kiedy je zbieraliśmy, a teraz Lis to potwierdziła. Nawet porównała ślady z banku z tymi z domu – dodał z podziwem, jakby chciał zasugerować, że sam nigdy by nie wpadł na taki pomysł.  
Maisy oniemiała. Duncan, który przysłuchiwał się nam znad swojego raportu, zaklął.  
– Żartujecie sobie ze mnie? – spytała niepewnie Maisy.  
– Niestety nie – odparł Adrian. – Możesz sama porównać ślady.  
– W banku były też ślady Davida – dodałam.  
Maisy zamrugała i popatrzyła podejrzliwie na Adriana, a potem na mnie.  
– Robicie mnie w konia. Takie rzeczy były w moich śladach, a ja nic o tym nie wiem! Czyli co to znaczy? Nat i David napadli razem na bank? Ale to bez sensu... W mieszkaniu były tylko świeże ślady ich dwojga, poza tym stare jakichś przypadkowych mugoli... Plus te ślady zaklęć oszałamiających i modyfikujących pamięć... To by znaczyło, że zostawili dzieci w domu, napadli na bank, a potem poszli do tamtej kamienicy, gdzie Nat oszołomiła Davida, a sobie skasowała pamięć?  
Wszyscy czworo wymieniliśmy się osłupiałymi spojrzeniami. Taki przebieg zdarzeń pasował do zebranych śladów, ale kompletnie nie miał sensu i nie odpowiadał charakterom Nat i jej męża.  
– Wiecie co? Może nie kombinujmy tutaj, tylko skończmy raporty i przekażmy je aurorom – zaproponował Adrian.  
– Racja. Zresztą oni pewnie przepytali już Nat i Davida, więc mogą wiedzieć o wiele więcej niż my – dodałam.  
– Właśnie – zgodziła się Maisy. – Lis, przejrzysz mój raport?  
– Jasne.  
Wzięłam od niej raport. Był dosyć krótki i konkretny. Maisy zarejestrowała takie same ślady jak Jake i ja, tylko nieco słabsze. Nie napotkała już magicznego kamuflażu.  
Adrian skończył czytać moją roboczą wersję, ja oddałam Maisy jej brudnopis i zabrałyśmy się za przepisywanie na czysto. Kiedy już byłyśmy gotowe, we trójkę, razem z Adrianem, poszliśmy przekazać nasze raporty pani Tonks.  
Kiedy weszliśmy do jej gabinetu, podniosła głowę znad jakichś papierów. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo zmęczoną.  
– A wy jeszcze tutaj? – zdziwiła się.  
Faktycznie, zwykle o tej porze już kończyliśmy pracę, a w lżejsze dni zdarzało się, że byliśmy już w domach.  
– Kończyliśmy raporty o banku, domu Nat i tym mieszkaniu, w którym się obudziła – powiedziała Maisy.  
Pani Tonks nagle się ożywiła, jakby dopiero nasza wizyta przypomniała jej o tej sprawie.  
– Tak? I co znaleźliście? – spytała.  
– Nat z mężem była wczoraj w tym banku – odparł ponuro Adrian.  
– Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało – westchnęła pani Tonks z rezygnacją.  
– Coś jeszcze się stało? – zaniepokoiła się Maisy.  
Pani Tonks pokręciła głową.  
– Po prostu nie przyszło mi do głowy, że te dwie sprawy mogą być powiązane – wyjaśniła. – W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to niedobrze, ale z drugiej strony, kto wie? Może dzięki temu powiązaniu szybciej to wszystko się wyjaśni?  
Wszyscy przytaknęliśmy niepewnie.  
– No dobrze, zostawcie tu swoje raporty i idźcie już do domu. Pan Knottingley też – powiedziała zmęczonym głosem. – Dziękuję, dobrze się dziś sprawiliście.  
Już odwróciliśmy się do wyjścia, kiedy coś mi się przypomniało.  
– Przepraszam...?  
– Tak, panno Jones?  
– Czy Jake znalazł swój zestaw do zbierania śladów?  
Spojrzałam na nią niepewnie. Bałam się, że wybuchnie gniewem, ale tylko westchnęła i machnęła ręką.  
– Znalazł się, chociaż jest rozkompletowany i uszkodzony – odparła niechętnie. – Poruszyliśmy niebo i ziemię w mugolskim Londynie, a i tak w końcu ktoś go po prostu oddał do biura rzeczy znalezionych.  
– Dobrze, że się znalazł – zauważył Adrian, próbując nadać rozmowie nieco bardziej optymistyczny ton.  
– Niestety, przepadły wszystkie zapisy śladów, więc nie zbadamy tego magicznego kamuflażu, o którym od państwa słyszałam. – Pani Tonks westchnęła i przetarła twarz dłońmi. – Idźcie już do domu. Jutro przed południem będzie zebranie w tej sprawie, to wszystkiego się dowiecie.  
– Możemy zobaczyć Nat? – spytał jeszcze Adrian.  
– Nie wiem, czy jest jeszcze w szpitalu, czy już w domu. W każdym razie, o ile mi wiadomo, jest cały czas pod ochroną i obserwacją aurorów, więc odradzałabym wizytę.  
Pożegnaliśmy się i wyszliśmy.  
– Faktycznie zrobiło się późno – zauważyła Maisy.  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
– I jak? – spytał Duncan, kiedy wróciliśmy do pokoju.  
– Znalazł się zestaw Jake'a, ale nasze kulki już nie – odparłam ponuro. – I mamy iść do domu.  
– Ty też – dodał na wszelki wypadek Adrian.  
– Bardzo chętnie. – Duncan aż podskoczył i cisnął to, nad czym właśnie pracował, do szuflady biurka. – Siedziałem tu cały dzień, czas wreszcie wyjrzeć i zobaczyć kawałek prawdziwego świata!  
Parsknęliśmy śmiechem.  
Szybko zebraliśmy swoje rzeczy i wyszliśmy. Rozstaliśmy się dopiero w holu, bo moi koledzy i koleżanka podróżowali do domu przez kominki – tylko ja dojeżdżałam mugolskim transportem.  
Kiedy czekałam na autobus i potem nim jechałam, zastanawiałam się, co tak naprawdę stało się z Nat i jej mężem. Gdyby była bohaterką kryminału, bez mrugnięcia okiem uznałabym za możliwe, że z pozoru miła i porządna postać może nagle postanowić wykorzystać swoje magiczne moce, żeby napaść na bank i rzucić na męża zaklęcie oszałamiające. To byłoby ciekawe i zaskakujące. Ale to przecież była Nat. Teoretycznie znałam ją tylko cztery miesiące, ale w tym czasie spędzałyśmy osiem godzin dziennie pięć razy w tygodniu w tym samym pokoju. Piłyśmy razem herbatę, rozmawiałyśmy o sprawach, śladach, przestępstwach i motywach.  
Nawet jeśli byłabym w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że Nat łamie prawo, to na pewno nie w ten sposób. Ale jakie w takim razie mogło być inne wyjaśnienie? Klątwa Imperiusa? Szantaż?  
Przypomniałam sobie wszystkie ślady, które dziś zebrałam i przeanalizowałam.  
Imperius odpadał, nawet gdyby nie rzucono go pierwotnie na żadnym z badanych terenów, to przecież musiałoby zostać jakieś jego echo. Zwłaszcza że to zaklęcie trzeba było odnawiać przy kolejnych poleceniach, więc z pewnością nie dałoby się go ukryć przed naszymi zaklęciami.  
Szantażu nigdy nie można wykluczyć, ale wydawał mi się bardzo nieprawdopodobny. Nat była tak porządną i prostolinijną osobą, że trudno byłoby sobie wyobrazić coś mrocznego w jej przeszłości. Ale może wprawny szantażysta potrafiłby tak nagiąć zupełnie zwykłe fakty, żeby przedstawić je jako zagrożenie? Albo wprost zagroził rodzinie Nat albo komuś jej bliskiemu i nie miała innego wyjścia?  
W takim razie jednak dlaczego twierdzi, że nic nie pamięta? Czy naprawdę sama wykasowała sobie pamięć? Jeśli tak, toby znaczyło, że zrobiła coś złego i nie chciała tego pamiętać. Albo dowiedziała się czegoś strasznego, czego nie mogła znieść.  
A może to ten szantażysta kazał jej to zrobić? Ale po co? Wtedy przestałaby się przejmować jego groźbą, bo zwyczajnie by o niej zapomniała. No chyba że spełniła już zadanie, które jej ten ktoś dla niej miał, i po prostu chciał się jej pozbyć. A łatwiej jest wykasować komuś pamięć niż go zabić.  
Zresztą może ten ktoś miał skrupuły, w końcu Nat ma dwoje dzieci...  
Tak się pogrążyłam w tych rozważaniach, że prawie przegapiłam swój przystanek.  
Na dworze powoli się zmierzchało, więc już z ulicy zauważyłam, że u nas w domu pali się światło. Ucieszyłam się, bo to oznaczało, że nie czeka mnie odgrzewana kolacja i samotny wieczór przed telewizorem albo z książką.  
– Wróciłam! – krzyknęłam w głąb domu, zdejmując płaszcz i buty. Wciąż było na tyle chłodno, że chodziłam w zimowych kozakach.  
– Jesteśmy w kuchni – odpowiedział mi głos Jenny.  
Trochę zaskoczyła mnie ta liczba mnoga. Czyżby Eve postanowiła dziś po południu zrobić sobie wolne od swoich badań o duchach i aportować się do nas z Hogwartu? Zwykle tego nie robiła, bo wyjście ze strefy antyteleportacyjnej zajmowało mnóstwo czasu, ale może dziś z jakiegoś powodu zrobiła wyjątek? Nie przychodziła mi do głowy żadna okazja, dlaczego mogłaby chcieć to zrobić, ale z drugiej strony była moją współlokatorką tak samo jak Jenny, więc mogła tu wpadać, kiedy przyszła jej taka fantazja.  
Weszłam do kuchni.  
– Cześć, Lis – powiedział Jake.  
Zatrzymałam się w pół kroku, zaskoczona. A potem się uśmiechnęłam.  
– Cześć – odparłam. – Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj. Myślałam, że szukanie zestawu zupełnie cię dziś wykończyło.  
Jake spochmurniał.  
– Lis, ty to zawsze wiesz, jak podnieść człowieka na duchu – sarknęła Jenny. – Za karę nie dostaniesz deseru.  
– Przepraszam, ciociu – odparłam pokornie i obie parsknęłyśmy śmiechem.  
– No dobrze, może dostaniesz, jeśli będziesz grzeczna – stwierdziła z rozbawieniem Jenny. – A teraz proszę myć rączki i siadać do stołu, dziś szef kuchni przygotował lasagnę!  
Posłusznie wypełniłam jej polecenia i już po chwili pałaszowałam przepyszny obiad.  
– Lis, ja naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się stało, tak mi głupio – odezwał się żałośnie Jake, akurat kiedy miałam pełne usta i nie mogłam odpowiedzieć. – Ten taksówkarz był taki uprzejmy, ale jakoś tak się z nim zagadałem... Chyba nawet mu nie zapłaciłem, aż się dziwię, że mnie nie gonił... A może zapłaciłem? Nie wiem, musiałem chyba naprawdę myśleć o niebieskich migdałach. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.  
– Daj spokój, jakoś przeżyjemy – odparłam, kiedy już przełknęłam kęs lasagni. – Maisy zebrała te ślady jeszcze raz, a jeśli ten kamuflaż jest popularny, to pewnie jeszcze na niego trafimy. Nie przejmuj się tak.  
Jake westchnął.  
– Łatwo ci mówić. Gdybyś ty była na moim miejscu, pewnie byś teraz panikowała, że wyrzucą cię z pracy i już nikt nigdy cię nie zatrudni.  
Prawdopodobnie miał rację, ale jednak zrobiło mi się trochę nieprzyjemnie, że ma mnie za taką histeryczkę.  
– Będziesz u nas spał? – zapytałam, żeby zmienić temat.  
– Nie, jestem z kimś umówiony – odparł. – Właśnie, która godzina?  
Jenny zerknęła za zegarek.  
– Siódma, grzeczne dzieci już idą spać – odparła z rozbawieniem.  
– Jen, jeśli nie przestaniesz, to zacznę cię nazywać Mamusią Muminka. – Jake parsknął śmiechem. – Naprawdę muszę lecieć.  
– To do jutra! – rzuciłam, kiedy wstał i wyszedł. Po chwili usłyszałyśmy, jak otwiera i zamyka wejściowe drzwi.  
– Coś chłopak nie ma szczęścia – stwierdziła Jenny. – Mam nadzieję, że te wszystkie rzeczy jeszcze się znajdą.  
Przytaknęłam.  
– Słyszałaś o Nat McDonald? – spytałam.  
– Jake mówił, że obudziła się w mieszkaniu z nieprzytomnym mężem i nic nie pamiętała. Brukowce jeszcze tego nie zwęszyły, chyba nie mają pomysłu, co to mogłoby znaczyć. Albo jeszcze nic od was nie wyciekło. W każdym razie bardzo jej współczuję, jeśli to wszystko prawda.  
– Ślady układają nam się w jedną historię, ale ona nie ma sensu – westchnęłam. – Zresztą bardzo niewiele wiemy, może aurorzy jakoś uporządkują to wszystko. Dziś od rana tylko jeździłam i zbierałam ślady, a potem je opisywałam. Nie było nawet chwili, żeby się ponudzić albo pogadać o niczym przy herbatce. A jak tobie minął dzień?  
– Wspaniale. Jedna redaktorka, dla której czasem coś piszę, spytała mnie, czy nie miałabym ochoty zająć się bliżej kwestią czarodziejów popełniających przestępstwa w mugolskim świecie. To mogłaby być regularna kolumna, tylko dla mnie. Podobno jestem jedną z najlepszych specjalistek w tej dziedzinie – odparła bez entuzjazmu. Jej zachowanie mnie zaskoczyło.  
– Myślałam, że to dobra informacja?  
Jenny westchnęła, jakby ona też była kompletnie wykończona.  
– Sama nie wiem, czy chcę. Chyba się trochę boję. Gdyby poprosili mnie parę lat temu, byłabym przeszczęśliwa, wskoczyłabym w to głową naprzód i nawet nie sprawdziłabym wcześniej, gdzie wyląduję. Przecież wiesz, jaka kiedyś byłam cięta na Śmierciożerców, miałam listy gończe za nimi na ścianie w pokoju, chciałam ich wszystkich wyłapać i zamknąć w Azkabanie. Najlepiej osobiście. A potem się okazało, że wystarczyła jedna czarownica, która nawet nie miała własnego ciała, żeby udowodnić mi, że nic nie wiem.  
– Byłaś po prostu nieprzygotowana – zaprotestowałam.  
– Lis, ja studiowałam ich od hogwarckich czasów, kto jak kto, ale ja właśnie powinnam wiedzieć, na co ich stać. – Odetchnęła, żeby się uspokoić. – Ale to nieważne. Teraz nie ma już Śmierciożerców, pewnie tak naprawdę nic mi nie grozi, ale...  
– Jenny, jeśli nie chcesz, to naprawdę nie musisz się tym zajmować – powiedziałam i położyłam jej uspokajająco dłoń na przedramieniu. – Na pewno ta redaktorka zrozumie. Przecież masz mnóstwo innych tematów. Miałaś przecież zostać blogerką kulinarną – przypomniałam z uśmiechem.  
Jenny nieco się rozchmurzyła.  
– Dzięki, Lis. Właśnie tak się nad tym zastanawiam – bo z jednej strony chciałabym sobie być wesołą panią domu, gotować i o tym pisać, to mi sprawia przyjemność. Ale z drugiej strony myślę sobie, że przecież jeśli ja nie będę pisać o tych przestępstwach, to nikt tego nie zrobi. I ci wszyscy czarodzieje będą przez lata wykorzystywać swoją przewagę nad mugolami, bo Jenny Creevey wolała piec ciasta, niż ruszyć tyłek i ich zdemaskować.  
– I tak zrobisz to, co zechcesz – odparłam. – Ale pomyśl, że może nie jesteś aż taka ważna? Może świat się nie zawali, jeśli nie będziesz pisać o przestępcach? Może jednak znajdzie się ktoś inny, kto to zrobi?  
– Dzięki, Lis. – Poklepała mnie po dłoni, którą wciąż trzymałam na jej przedramieniu. – Szkoda, że Karen nie żyje. Karen by się do tego świetnie nadawała.  
Przytaknęłam. Byłam świadkiem tego, co się stało z Karen Wright, nawet opisałam to, co wiedziałam, w mojej pracy na temat badań nad dementorami; po tych wydarzeniach Magiczny Instytut Naukowy przyjął jej imię, ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie równoważyła faktu, że czarodziejski świat stracił w jej osobie młodą, świetnie się zapowiadającą dziennikarkę śledczą.  
– Ale na świecie na pewno jest ktoś jeszcze oprócz was dwóch, kto mógłby o tym napisać – zauważyłam.  
Jenny popatrzyła na mnie z powątpiewaniem.  
– Może masz rację – powiedziała w końcu.  
– Zresztą tak czy siak możesz być blogerką kulinarną, przestępcy nie będą się niczego spodziewać, jeśli podejdziesz do nich z talerzem ciasteczek albo parującą lasagną – zauważyłam.  
Parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Ależ ty masz głowę do podstępów – stwierdziła, rozbawiona.  
– W końcu pracuję dla aurorów, nie?  
Poczułam ulgę, że udało mi się skierować rozmowę na lżejsze tematy.  
– Może obejrzymy sobie coś miłego i niewymagającego myślenia? W pracy mieliśmy dziś urwanie głowy, jutro pewnie będzie lepiej, chyba że wyjdą jakieś nowe wątki, ale mam nadzieję, że jednak wszystko się dobrze ułoży i zacznie mieć sens.  
– „Jeden dzień”? – zaproponowała Jenny, bo wiedziała, że uwielbiam ten film.  
– Może coś, gdzie nikt nie umiera i nie ma ważnych problemów życiowych?  
– Ty to masz wymagania... – Przewróciła oczami. – Daj spokój, nawet w „To właśnie miłość” jest pogrzeb. Co ja ci tu mogę wymyślić... O, mam! „Narzeczona dla księcia”! Tam chyba nawet źli nie giną. Chociaż w sumie ginie główny bohater, ale zaraz go wskrzeszają, więc się nie liczy.  
Pomysł mi się spodobał, więc zaraz rozsiadłyśmy się na kanapie przed telewizorem i włączyłyśmy film. Niepoważna historia fantasy, która bawi się utartymi motywami baśni, to zdecydowanie coś, czego akurat w tym momencie potrzebowałam.  
Zresztą było coś niesamowicie kojącego w perspektywie, że może istnieć świat, w którym prawdziwa miłość jest naprawdę potężną siłą i potrafi zdziałać cuda.  
– Lis, nie śpij, film się skończył. – Jenny szturchnęła mnie lekko w ramię.  
– Co? – Zamrugałam.  
– Zasnęłaś na kanapie. Idź na górę i śpij dalej – wyjaśniła.  
Półprzytomnie pokiwałam głową i zrobiłam tak, jak powiedziała. Wystarczyło mi jeszcze siły, żeby się przebrać w piżamę. Potem położyłam się, otuliłam kołdrą i natychmiast zasnęłam.

Następnego dnia obudziłam się w świetnym humorze. Na pewno śniło mi się coś przyjemnego. Otworzyłam oczy i uświadomiłam sobie, że nie mam pojęcia, która jest godzina. Nie pamiętałam dzwonka budzika, czyżbym zaspała? Może wyłączyłam go odruchowo i nawet tego nie zarejestrowałam...  
Zaniepokojona, zerwałam się na równe nogi i zaczęłam szukać telefonu. Oczywiście wczoraj zapomniałam go wyciągnąć z kieszeni, więc teraz musiałam go wygrzebać z kłębu ubrań, które porzuciłam na krześle. Wreszcie znalazłam. O dziwo, budzik miał zadzwonić dopiero za pół godziny.  
No coś takiego.  
Zazwyczaj budzę się w ostatniej chwili i nie mam czasu na nic oprócz szybkiego ogarnięcia się przed wyjściem i złapania czegoś z kuchni na śniadanie. A teraz nagle dostałam dodatkowe pół godziny! Ile rzeczy można zrobić w tym czasie!  
Oczywiście natychmiast zaplanowałam mnóstwo niezbędnych czynności, a ostatecznie i tak zdążyłam tylko wziąć porządny, gorący prysznic i wysuszyć włosy zaklęciem, bo już trzeba było wychodzić. Na dole złapałam w biegu kanapkę i termiczny kubek z kawą, które musiała mi przygotować w nocy Jenny, i już pędziłam na autobus do pracy.  
Dotarłam na przystanek na czas, ale widocznie komunikacja miejska miała dziś opóźnienia, więc zdążyłam zjeść mój prowiant, zanim wreszcie cokolwiek przyjechało.  
Popijając kawę z kubka termicznego, zajrzałam do telefonu, żeby sprawdzić poranne mugolskie i czarodziejskie wiadomości – jeśli gdzieś zdarzył się jakiś magiczny wypadek albo przestępstwo, istniała możliwość, że pani Tonks mnie tam wyśle. A dobrze było wiedzieć wcześniej.  
Przejrzałam parę serwisów informacyjnych, ale nie zauważyłam niczego niezwykłego. Widocznie nie odnotowano nowych interesujących wypadków, bo wciąż pojawiały się wzmianki o wczorajszym napadzie na bank.  
Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Może dziś będzie nudno. Może spokojnie wyjaśni się sprawa Nat.  
Do pracy dotarłam pierwsza, więc przez dłuższą chwilę mogłam się delektować ciszą panującą w naszym pokoju. Potem przywlókł się Duncan, usiadł ciężko za swoim biurkiem i jęknął:  
– Kawy...  
Parsknęłam śmiechem i wstałam, żeby nalać wody do czajnika. Zanim się napełnił, przyszli też Maisy, Jake i Adrian.  
– Dzień dobry państwu, akurat zdążyliście na kawę albo herbatę – powiedziałam i włączyłam czajnik.  
– Ja już piłam kawę w domu, na razie nie potrzebuję – odparła dziarsko Maisy i usiadła przy swoim biurku.  
– To ja wypiję twoją – wymamrotał Jake i opadł na swoje krzesło.  
– Co wy tacy zmarnowani? – zdziwiła się Maisy, patrząc to na Duncana, to na Jake'a.  
– Kevina rzuciła dziewczyna i trzeba było pocieszyć kolegę – wyjaśnił Duncan, przytulając policzek do sterty papierów na swoim biurku.  
– Musieliście pocieszać go aż tak? – spytała z przekąsem.  
– Zlitowałabyś się – jęknął Jake.  
Adrian tylko pokręcił głową i rzucił zaklęcie, które zaczęło zmywać wszystkie brudne kubki postawione na blacie w okolicy czajnika.  
– Módlcie się lepiej, żeby dziś nie było żadnej nowej sprawy – poradziła Maisy i zagłębiła się w lekturze dokumentów, które leżały na jej biurku.  
Rozległo się głośne pukanie, po czym do naszego pokoju zajrzała pan Tonks.  
– Dzień dobry – powiedziała i ogarnęła nas wzrokiem. – Wszyscy są, to dobrze.  
Rozejrzeliśmy się, nieco zdezorientowani. Z ośmiu osób w pokoju była nas tylko piątka. Viola Richmond pewnie wciąż była na zwolnieniu, ale co z resztą?  
– Pani McDonald została zatrzymana w świętym Mungu, a panna Ormskirk wzięła dziś wolne z przyczyn osobistych – oznajmiła pani Tonks. – Zebranie w sprawie pani McDonald odbędzie się za pół godziny w salce konferencyjnej numer trzy, pójdą panna Jones, panna Reynolds i pan Pucey.  
Jake wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zapytać, dlaczego on nie, przecież też brał udział w zbieraniu śladów, ale potem chyba przypomniał sobie, jakie wczoraj spowodował zamieszanie, i tylko spuścił głowę.  
– Pan Pears zgłosi się do pani Hermiony Weasley z Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów – kontynuowała pani Tonks. – A pan Knottingley będzie dalej pracował nad swoim raportem.  
– Tak jest – odparł niechętnie Duncan.  
Jake tylko pokiwał głową. Wyglądał na zupełnie przybitego.  
– Ja niestety nie będę mogła być na tym zebraniu – powiedziała pani Tonks, zwracając się do Maisy, Adriana i mnie. – Dlatego po jego zakończeniu liczę na szczegółowe sprawozdanie.  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
– To wszystko. Miłego dnia. – Wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
– Nie przejmuj się, to pewnie tylko formalność. – Adrian krzepiąco poklepał Jake'a po ramieniu.  
– Przynajmniej masz pewność, że nie wyrzucą cię z Hogwartu – dodałam.  
– Ale z pracy już mogą – westchnął niepocieszony Jake.  
– Daj spokój, gdyby mieli cię zwolnić, już by to zrobili – odezwała się Maisy. – To znaczy pewnie miałbyś miesiąc wypowiedzenia... No chyba że zwolniliby cię dyscyplinarnie... W każdym razie już byś o tym wiedział.  
– Ludzie robili gorsze rzeczy i dalej pracują w Ministerstwie – dodał Duncan znad swojego raportu. – Jeśli ktoś coś przeskrobie, to raczej go przenoszą do innego biura albo urzędu. Jeśli stwierdzą, że wyglądasz na takiego, który ciągle gubi magiczne przedmioty w mugolskich taksówkach, to mogą cię przenieść do jakiegoś działu, który nie ma styczności z mugolskimi taksówkami. Chociaż w sumie w naszym przypadku to nawet nie trzeba by cię przenosić. Wystarczy, że będą cię wysyłać do samych czarodziejskich spraw. I problem z głowy.  
Pozostali przytaknęli.  
Jake westchnął.  
– Dobra, to idę. Im szybciej będę miał to z głowy, tym lepiej.  
– Czekaj, a nie wypijesz najpierw kawy? – spytałam, bo pamiętałam, że jeszcze chwilę temu miał ochotę nawet na dwie.  
– Nie, dzięki, i tak bym teraz nic nie przełknął. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki. – Wstał, powlókł się do drzwi i zaraz za nimi zniknął. Wyglądał, jakby szedł na ścięcie.  
– Nic mu nie będzie – powiedziała z przekonaniem Maisy. – A wy róbcie sobie tę kawę czy herbatę, bo nie zdążycie wypić przed zebraniem – przypomniała.  
Duncan wzruszył ramionami, bo jemu się nie spieszyło. Adrian zrobił sobie kawę w świeżo umytym kubku, a ja zaparzyłam sobie herbatę.  
– Nie wiecie, czy Maddie wzięła wolne z powodu Nat? – spytałam.  
– Powiedziałabym, że to bardzo prawdopodobne – odparła Maisy.  
Adrian i Duncan w milczeniu pokiwali głowami.  
Wymieniliśmy jeszcze parę nieistotnych uwag, ale im bardziej zbliżało się rozpoczęcie zebrania, tym większe stawało się napięcie w pokoju – w końcu mieliśmy się zaraz dowiedzieć, jaki jest stan śledztwa w sprawie naszej koleżanki, która jeszcze przedwczoraj siedziała przy sąsiednim biurku.  
Kiedy do wyznaczonej godziny zostało już tylko pięć minut, wszyscy troje wstaliśmy od swoich biurek i w milczeniu poszliśmy do sali konferencyjnej. Duncan odprowadził nas niewesołym spojrzeniem.  
Na miejscu zastaliśmy już kilkanaście osób – część z nich zdążyliśmy już poznać w czasie pracy tutaj, chociaż niektórych kojarzyliśmy tylko z widzenia. Pan Potter nerwowo przechadzał się na podwyższeniu dla przemawiającego i uśmiechnął się przelotnie na nasz widok; w pierwszym rzędzie z kubkiem kawy w dłoni siedział pan Ronald Weasley i z miną cierpiętnika wysłuchiwał czegoś, co z przejęciem opowiadał mu pan Kirkwood, mugol, który pracował jako łącznik między aurorami a policją. Poznałam go w zimie i przez ostatnie parę miesięcy widywałam go od czasu do czasu w Ministerstwie, ale tylko raz, na samym początku, braliśmy udział w tym samym śledztwie.  
Maisy, Adrian i ja zajęliśmy miejsca z tyłu.  
– Dzień dobry państwu – odezwał się głośno pan Potter.  
Wszystkie rozmowy umilkły i obecni zwrócili na niego oczy.  
– Widzę, że już wszyscy dotarli. Możemy w takim razie zaczynać zebranie.  
Kilka osób pokiwało głowami.  
– Zacznijmy od tego, co wie mugolska policja. Panie Kirkwood?  
Wezwany do odpowiedzi wstał i odchrząknął.  
– Dzień dobry. Państwo i państwa koledzy raczyli wyczyścić nagrania z monitoringu i pamięć wszystkich świadków, więc policja wie tylko tyle, że ktoś pozbawił przytomności strażników, zniszczył kilka ścian w banku, otworzył sejf, zabrał z niego pieniądze i zniknął. W tej chwili głowią się nad tym, w jaki sposób dokonano tych zniszczeń, bo każda z uszkodzonych ścian wygląda tak, jakby jakiś pojazd wjechał w nią z dużą szybkością. Ale te ściany są wewnątrz budynku, więc to wyjaśnienie odpada. Sugerowałbym podsunięcie im jakiegoś prawdopodobnego wyjaśnienia, bo w przeciwnym przypadku będą dalej drążyć ten temat – powiedział pan Kirkwood i usiadł.  
Pan Potter przetarł twarz.  
– Faktycznie, trzeba będzie na przyszłość pamiętać, żeby cofać albo maskować uszkodzenia, których nie da się logicznie wytłumaczyć z mugolskiego punktu widzenia – stwierdził. – Dziękujemy panu Kirkwoodowi, proszę nam donosić, jeśli w policyjnym śledztwie będzie się działo coś niepokojącego; my też będziemy pana na bieżąco informować. Ron, odprowadzisz pana do wyjścia?  
Pan Weasley wzdrygnął się, jakby pan Potter właśnie obudził go z drzemki.  
– Jasne, proszę za mną – mruknął i wstał.  
Pan Kirkwood natychmiast zorientował się, że zostaje wyproszony, bo jest mugolem, i wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że jest tutaj tylko gościem i jako osoba niemagiczna nie ma żadnej siły przetargowej, więc tylko westchnął i ruszył do wyjścia za panem Weasleyem.  
Rozumiałam pana Pottera – w końcu nie byłoby wskazane, gdyby ktoś z policji wiedział za dużo o naszym śledztwie, zwłaszcza że tak naprawdę niewiele zostało ustalone; ale z drugiej strony było mi trochę szkoda pana Kirkwooda, którego u nas traktowano trochę jak chłopca na posyłki.  
– A teraz proszę pana Puceya z Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej o przedstawienie wyników analizy zebranych śladów. – Pan Potter spojrzał w naszą stronę.  
Adrian wstał.  
– Szczegóły znajdą państwo w raporcie, który napisaliśmy z koleżankami. – Zerknął na Maisy i mnie. – W każdym razie stwierdziliśmy, że w banku przebywała ostatnio tylko jedna czarownica lub czarodziej. Z porównania sygnatur magicznych wyszło nam, że tą osobą prawdopodobnie była Nat McDonald. I wygląda na to, że do banku przyszła z mężem.  
Te rewelacje nie wywołały na sali zbyt dużego poruszenia, widocznie większość obecnych czytała już nasz raport.  
– W domu Nat nie znaleźliśmy śladów obcych czarodziejów – kontynuował Adrian. – W mieszkaniu, w którym się obudziła, też była jedyną magiczną osobą w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. To wszystko – stwierdził i usiadł.  
– Pani Tonks wspominała coś o jakimś zaklęciu kamuflującym – zauważył pan Potter. – Może pan coś nam o tym powiedzieć?  
Podniosłam rękę.  
– To ja odkryłam ten dziwny kamuflaż razem z Jakiem Pearsem – powiedziałam.  
Wszyscy nagle spojrzeli na mnie i zrobiło mi się gorąco, ale spróbowałam to zignorować i wstałam.  
– Kiedy pierwszy raz rzuciłam zaklęcie, które zbiera ślady, nie było żadnych rezultatów. Jakby tam była zupełna próżnia. Poprosiłam Jake'a, żeby on spróbował, bo podejrzewałam, że mogłam popełnić błąd i to przez to nic nie widać. Okazało się, że za drugim razem coś dało się zarejestrować. Potem rzucaliśmy zaklęcia jeszcze kilkanaście razy i to wyglądało tak, jakby każde użycie zaklęcia ścierało trochę warstwę kamuflażu, którą ktoś położył na czarodziejskich śladach. Mam nadzieję, że znajdą się zapisy tego, jak to wszystko przebiegło, bo to naprawdę bardzo interesujące.  
Pan Potter przytaknął.  
– Dziękuję, panno Jones.  
Usiadłam i odetchnęłam, bo wreszcie wszyscy przestali na mnie patrzeć. Maisy uśmiechnęła się do mnie pokrzepiająco, a Adrian poklepał mnie po ramieniu.  
– Teraz proszę o zabranie głosu przedstawiciela Departamentu Tajemnic. Czy udało się odtworzyć to zaklęcie kamuflujące? – spytał pan Potter.  
– Alice Chynoweth – przedstawiła się starsza czarownica, wstając.  
Pan Potter wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego, jakby znał jej nazwisko, tylko go zapomniał w momencie, kiedy miał oddać jej głos.  
– Niestety, nie mam dobrych wieści – kontynuowała. – Próbowaliśmy otworzyć ten magiczny kamuflaż, który opisał nam wczoraj młody Pears, ale nic z tego. Mamy za mało danych. Naprawdę przydałyby nam się te zgubione zapisy śladów.  
– Przyślemy je wam, jak tylko je znajdziemy – powiedział z ciężkim westchnieniem pan Potter. – A na razie próbujcie dalej. Może jednak uda wam się na coś wpaść. Dziękuję.  
Czarownica spojrzała na niego niemal wrogo, jakby był hogwarckm nauczycielem, który właśnie skazał ją na wyjątkowo nudny i uciążliwy szlaban.  
– Dobrze. – Pan Potter przeszedł się tam i z powrotem po podwyższeniu. – W takim razie zostało nam jeszcze tylko przedstawienie wyników przesłuchań i podsumowanie... Myślałem, że Ron zdąży wrócić i on o tym powie, ale widocznie jednak nie... No dobrze, to ja opowiem. – Odchrząknął i wyraźnie zebrał się w sobie. – Przesłuchaliśmy pracowników banku, którzy byli tam w czasie napadu. Wszyscy mówili o dwojgu ludzi – kobiecie i mężczyźnie – w ciemnych ubraniach, z zasłoniętymi twarzami. Nie byli nam w stanie powiedzieć wiele więcej, bo albo zostali oszołomieni, albo stracili przytomność, albo byli w szoku, kiedy zobaczyli ściany, które bez żadnej logicznej przyczyny zaczęły się rozpadać. Z tego, co udało nam się ustalić, kobieta i mężczyzna nie stosowali przemocy fizycznej, nikogo nie uderzyli ani nawet nie dotknęli, w ogóle się nie odzywali – ani do pracowników banku, ani do siebie nawzajem – przynajmniej nie w obecności któregokolwiek ze świadków. Nie było żadnych ofiar śmiertelnych.  
Słuchałam tego z zainteresowaniem, bo do tej pory nikt tak naprawdę nie powiedział mi, co dokładnie wydarzyło się w banku. Widziałam tylko ślady zebrane przez Maisy.  
– Na nagraniach z kamer widać dwie postacie – kontynuował pan Potter. – Jedna z nich ma różdżkę i czaruje, druga tylko za nią chodzi. Wydaje się prawdopodobne, że to duet: czarodziej i mugol. Po zniszczeniu ścian ta dwójka włamała się do sejfu, zabrała z niego pieniądze i po prostu wyszła. Kamery nie pokazują, w którą stronę się oddalili. Według dat na nagraniu z mugolskich kamer to wszystko zajęło niespełna piętnaście minut i odbyło się między dwudziestą trzecią a dwudziestą trzecią piętnaście we wtorek.  
Alice Chynoweth z Departamentu Tajemnic podniosła rękę.  
– Tak? – Pan Potter spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
– Jeśli to nie tajemnica, to czy można wiedzieć, ile skradziono?  
Pan Potter podał jakąś kwotę w funtach. Część obecnych uniosła brwi, jakby zaskoczona, ale większość patrzyła na niego bez zrozumienia.  
– A, no tak, mugolska waluta – mruknął do siebie. Potem dodał głośniej: – Nie przeliczę tego teraz w pamięci, ale powiedzmy, że można za to kupić nieduże mieszkanie w Londynie, i to raczej nie w centrum, albo nowy samochód.  
– To chyba niezbyt opłacalne? – zauważyła pani Chynoweth. – Mam na myśli cały ten napad.  
– Dojdziemy do tego – odparł ze zmęczeniem pan Potter. – Ale tak, to wygląda na dzieło kogoś niespełna rozumu albo pod wpływem jakichś środków zmieniających świadomość.  
Część osób pokiwała głowami. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy się z tym zgadzali.  
– Wszyscy słyszeli, co powiedział pan Pucey, a pewnie też wszyscy widzieli raport Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej – powiedział pan Potter. – Ze względu na to uznaliśmy za zasadne połączyć śledztwo w sprawie Natalie McDonald i jej męża ze śledztwem w sprawie napadu na bank. Dlatego teraz proszę o zabranie głosu uzdrowicielkę Marthę Enys.  
Wstała dość korpulentna kobieta w średnim wieku.  
– Dzień dobry. To ja zajmowałam się panią McDonald i panem Bobrowskim od momentu, kiedy zostali przyjęci do szpitala – oznajmiła. – Pan Bobrowski sprawiał wrażenie, jakby użyto na nim silnego zaklęcia oszałamiającego. Natomiast pani McDonald była przytomna, ale skarżyła się na utratę pamięci. Przeprowadziliśmy badania. Pan Bobrowski został zatrzymany na obserwację, zajmuje się nim specjalna osoba przeszkolona do kontaktów z mugolami. Uznaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie zaczekać, aż efekty zaklęć ustąpią samoistnie. Kiedy sprawdziłam dziś przed wyjściem na zebranie, jeszcze nie odzyskał na tyle przytomności, żeby być w stanie złożyć zeznania. Z tego, co wiemy, nie użyto na nim żadnego zaklęcia modyfikującego pamięć, więc może będzie w stanie nam powiedzieć, co się właściwie stało. Natomiast na pani McDonald ktoś użył Obliviate, więc nic nie pamięta. Ze względu na to, że stało się to niedawno, spróbowaliśmy odwrócić utratę wspomnień, ale nam się nie powiodło. Poza tym nie stosowano na żadnym z nich innych zaklęć ani fizycznej przemocy.  
– Dziękuję – powiedział pan Potter, a uzdrowicielka usiadła. – To ja teraz powiem, co udało się ustalić w tej kwestii aurorom. Z analizy różdżki Natalie McDonald wynika, że to właśnie za jej pomocą rzucono Obliviate, oszołomiono Davida Bobrowskiego i użyto całego zestawu zaklęć ofensywnych, wykorzystanych przy napadzie na bank. Z przesłuchania nie wynikło nic, ponieważ Natalie straciła wszystkie wspomnienia od momentu, kiedy wyszła z pracy, do chwili, kiedy się obudziła w tym mieszkaniu. A jej mąż był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby dało się go przesłuchać, zresztą to już mówiła pani uzdrowicielka.  
Pan Potter zmarszczył brwi, jakby próbował sobie jeszcze coś przypomnieć.  
– Aha, mieszkanie. Okazało się, że mieszkanie od jakiegoś czasu stało puste, w Internecie wiszą ogłoszenia, że jest do wynajęcia. Komuś, kto potrzebował miejsca na chwilę, bardzo łatwo było wyszukać takie mieszkanie. Ustaliliśmy to od razu wczoraj rano, zgłosiliśmy się do właściciela jako policja i dostaliśmy klucz. Przepraszam, że wspominam o tym dopiero teraz.  
Maisy podniosła rękę.  
– A jak dostali się tam Nat i David? – spytała.  
– Fakt, dobre pytanie. Wygląda na to, że weszli przez okno. Muszę przyznać, że nie jestem tego pewny. Według tego, co zebrał Wydział Techniki Kryminalistycznej, Natalie McDonald chodziła po całym mieszkaniu, więc nie można dokładnie odtworzyć trasy jej ruchu. Ze śladów na klatce schodowej też trudno wyciągnąć jednoznaczne wnioski, bo chodziła po niej i pukała do kilku mieszkań, zanim ktoś ją wpuścił i pozwolił skorzystać ze swojego telefonu. Mieszkańcy kamienicy nie zauważyli niczego niezwykłego przez całą noc, więc ich zeznania też niewiele nam pomogły.  
Pan Potter ponownie westchnął ciężko. Był wyraźnie zmęczony i przybity dotychczasowym wynikiem śledztwa.  
– Tak więc wygląda na to, że pan Bobrowski i pani McDonald zniknęli z domu wieczorem we wtorek, ostatni raz byli widziani przez dzieci, kiedy kładli je spać około dwudziestej; potem o dwudziestej trzeciej napadli na bank; a o dziewiątej rano następnego dnia pani McDonald obudziła się w pustym mieszkaniu obok oszołomionego męża. To daje około dwunastu godzin, o których nic nie wiemy. Teoretycznie można by już na tej podstawie ich aresztować i postawić im zarzuty, ale moim zdaniem za dużo tu jeszcze niewiadomych. Nie mamy pojęcia, co się stało z pieniędzmi, które skradziono z banku. Jeśli nasi podejrzani po prostu przeprowadzili napad na bank, jaki sens miałoby wymazywanie sobie pamięci?  
Pan Potter przerwał, bo do sali wrócił akurat pan Weasley. Pokazał koledze uniesiony kciuk i się uśmiechnął, więc prawdopodobnie chciał dać do zrozumienia, że odprowadzenie pana Kirkwooda do wyjścia zakończyło się sukcesem.  
– Dlatego też postanowiliśmy chwilowo zatrzymać ich na obserwacji w szpitalu – kontynuował pan Potter. – Tak jak powiedziała pani uzdrowicielka Enys, liczymy, że zeznania Davida Bobrowskiego coś nam wyjaśnią. Proszę kontynuować obecne zadania. Zostaną państwo powiadomieni, gdyby pojawiły się jakieś nowe informacje. Dziękuję.  
Wszyscy zaczęli powoli wstawać i kierować się do wyjścia. Parę osób podeszło do pana Pottera, widocznie mieli jeszcze jakieś pytania albo uwagi. Maisy, Adrian i ja ruszyliśmy do naszego pokoju.  
– Aurorzy też nie wierzą, że to wina Nat – zauważyłam.  
– To byłoby najprostsze wyjaśnienie – stwierdziła niewesoło Maisy. – Czarownica zwariowała, razem z mężem napadła na bank, a potem poszła do jakiegoś przypadkowego mieszkania i rzuciła na niego i na siebie zaklęcia.  
– Czasowa niepoczytalność wskutek zażycia substancji zmieniającej świadomość – dodał Adrian. – Gdyby postawili ją przed Wizengamotem, to byłaby najlepsza linia obrony.  
– Wy naprawdę wierzycie, że tak było? – Ze zdziwienia aż się zatrzymałam.  
Też przystanęli.  
– Lis, jeśli wszystkie ślady wskazują na to, że coś się zdarzyło, to prawdopodobnie właśnie tak było – odparła Maisy. – Po tym, co usłyszeliśmy na zebraniu, możemy się tylko zastanawiać, dlaczego Nat to zrobiła. Bo że to zrobiła, nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości.  
Nie chciałam się z nią zgodzić, ale nie potrafiłam znaleźć dobrych kontrargumentów.  
– Lis – odezwał się Adrian – nam też się to nie podoba. Ale kłócenie się z faktami tu nie pomoże.  
– Musimy być profesjonalni – dodała Maisy. – Gdyby to była obca osoba, o której znajomi by mówili, że jest odpowiedzialna i to zupełnie nie w jej stylu, co byś sobie pomyślała?  
Zastanowiłam się.  
– Że tak naprawdę wcale jej tak dobrze nie znali – odpowiedziałam i poczułam, że przegrałam.  
– No właśnie – odparła. – Poza tym to dopiero początek śledztwa. Sami aurorzy przyznają, że jest jeszcze mnóstwo okoliczności, o których nic nie wiemy. Chodź.  
Ruszyliśmy dalej. Adrian chciał mnie pocieszyć, ale chyba nie potrafił znaleźć dobrych słów, więc tylko poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego z wdzięcznością.  
Wreszcie dotarliśmy z powrotem do naszego pokoju.  
– To od razu skoczę do pani Tonks i powiem, co było na zebraniu – oznajmiła Maisy.  
– Okej – odparł Adrian, a ja kiwnęłam głową.  
Maisy skręciła w stronę gabinetu naszej szefowej, a my weszliśmy do naszego pokoju. Okazało się, że kiedy byliśmy na zebraniu, Jake zdążył wrócić z Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów.  
– Wymaglowała mnie niesamowicie – powiedział z przejęciem, kiedy nas zobaczył. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak szczegółowe pytania zadawała! Mówiłem jej, że jeszcze nigdy mi się coś takiego nie zdarzyło, że zawsze bardzo pilnuję wszystkich czarodziejskich przedmiotów, a ona tak na mnie patrzyła, jakby chciała mnie przewiercić na wylot. Pewnie gdyby mogła użyć veritaserum, toby to zrobiła!  
– I jaki wynik? Dostałeś jakąś karę? – spytał Adrian.  
– Nie wiem, nie powiedziała – odparł, pochmurniejąc. – Myślę, że dostanę oficjalną decyzję pocztą czy coś w tym stylu.  
– Na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze – wtrąciłam, siadając przy swoim biurku.  
– A co było na spotkaniu? – spytał. Widocznie nie chciał dalej rozmawiać o swojej przeprawie z panią Weasley.  
Adrian i ja streściliśmy mu zebranie. Zanim skończyliśmy, wróciła Maisy i bez słowa usiadła przy swoim biurku.  
– Ta sprawa nie wygląda zbyt dobrze dla Nat – stwierdził Jake, kiedy już dowiedział się wszystkiego. – Myślicie, że przeholowała ze świętowaniem rocznicy i napadła na ten bank, bo była tak pijana, że straciła poczucie rzeczywistości?  
– Uzdrowicielka z Munga nie mówiła nic o alkoholu – zauważyła Maisy. – A chyba by o tym wspomniała, gdyby Nat wyglądała na nietrzeźwą.  
– No to nie wiem. Może wzięła jakieś leki, których efektem ubocznym mogą być odmienne stany świadomości? Ludzie potrafią zachowywać się jak pijani po mocniejszym środku przeciwbólowym albo przeciwgrypowym – odparł.  
– Aurorzy na pewno to sprawdzą – stwierdziła Maisy. – Nie ma chyba sensu spekulować.  
– Ale ja chciałbym mimo wszystko wiedzieć, co strzeliło do głowy takiemu uosobieniu normalności jak Nat, że zostawiła dzieci bez opieki, napadła na bank, oszołomiła swojego męża i wymazała sobie pamięć – warknął z irytacją.  
– Myślę, że mogłaby sobie wymazać pamięć, gdyby nagle się opamiętała i zorientowała, co zrobiła. I jeśli uznałaby, że to zbyt straszne, to mogłaby chcieć o tym zapomnieć – zauważyłam nieśmiało.  
– Albo mogłaby się przestraszyć konsekwencji i w panice uznać, że to najlepszy sposób na zatarcie śladów – powiedział Adrian. – W końcu jeśli nie pamięta, co robiła, nie może złożyć zeznań, które ją obciążą.  
– Ale przecież jest jeszcze jej mąż – wtrąciłam. – Jemu nie wymazała pamięci i będzie mógł opowiedzieć, co robili przez całą noc.  
– Właśnie, o co chodzi z tym mężem? – poparł mnie Jake. – Jeszcze jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że Nat nagle coś odbiło i postanowiła napaść na bank. Ale po co zabierałaby ze sobą męża? Przecież on jest mugolem i nic nie wie o magii, prawda?  
– Fakt, to ma jeszcze mniej sensu, jeśli tak to przedstawisz – mruknął Adrian.  
Maisy westchnęła ciężko.  
– W tej sprawie kompletnie nic się nie trzyma kupy – stwierdziła.  
– Skoro to nie ma sensu, musicie mi bez przerwy o tym gadać nad głową?! – wybuchnął nagle Duncan. – Ja nigdy nie skończę tego raportu w takich warunkach!  
Wymamrotaliśmy jakieś przeprosiny i odwróciliśmy się do swoich biurek. Po chwili półgłosem ustaliliśmy, że powinniśmy wstawić wodę na herbatę. Ale zanim się zagotowała, do naszych drzwi zapukała pani Tonks.  
– Szukam ochotników do specjalnego zadania po godzinach pracy – oznajmiła. Podniosłam głowę ze zdziwieniem.  
– Muszę odebrać dziecko ze szkoły – odpowiedzieli równocześnie Maisy i Adrian.  
– Ja piszę raport – odezwał się zaraz potem Duncan.  
Wzrok pani Tonks spoczął na Jake'u i mnie.  
– Ja mogę – powiedziałam.  
Jake wyraźnie się wahał.  
– Ja w sumie też – stwierdził wreszcie z niechęcią.  
– Doskonale. – Pani Tonks się uśmiechnęła. – Oczywiście Ministerstwo zapłaci wam za nadgodziny, nie chcę, żeby tu powstały jakieś wątpliwości. Bądźcie dziś o dziewiętnastej w holu. Weźcie ze sobą swoje zestawy do zbierania śladów i tym razem dobrze ich pilnujcie. Spotka się tam z wami któryś z aurorów, pewnie Harry Potter albo Ron Weasley, ale to jeszcze nie jest ustalone.  
– Czy to długo potrwa? – spytał Jake.  
– Na pana miejscu zarezerwowałabym sobie na to parę godzin – odparła pani Tonks.  
– A jutro mamy normalnie przyjść do pracy? – upewniłam się.  
– Niestety. Potrzebuję waszego raportu o tym, co uda wam się znaleźć – wyjaśniła.  
Jake i ja pokiwaliśmy głowami bez entuzjazmu.  
– Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, to pan Pears i panna Jones zajmą się teraz porządkowaniem naszego magazynu śladów. Istniejemy dopiero piąty miesiąc, a już zaczyna tam panować bałagan. – Zauważyła nasze ponure spojrzenia i dodała: – Po tym, co stało się wczoraj, musimy się upewnić, że niczego więcej nie brakuje i że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.  
– Rozumiem – westchnął Jake. Chyba uznał, że to polecenie ma być karą za zostawienie kulek z zapisem śladów w taksówce.  
– Panna Reynolds i pan Pucey zajmą się swoimi poprzednimi zadaniami, bo chyba nie muszę państwu przypominać, że mniej pilne sprawy też należy doprowadzić do końca?  
Maisy i Adrian przytaknęli.  
– Doskonale. A pan Knottingley wie, co ma robić.  
Pani Tonks wyszła.  
– Jak dobrze, że już jutro piątek – westchnął Jake.  
– Mogą nam kazać przyjść w weekend, gdyby nagle pojawiło się coś pilnego – zauważyła ponuro Maisy.  
– Nie wiecie, o co może chodzić z tym dodatkowym zadaniem? – zapytałam.  
Adrian wzruszył ramionami.  
– Może ściągną jakiegoś eksperta, który ma czas tylko wtedy? – zgadywała Maisy.  
– Zobaczymy – stwierdził obojętnie Jake. – Tak czy siak przepada nam cały wieczór. Do niczego ta praca.  
– Nie przesadzaj – zaprotestowałam. – Przecież zazwyczaj kończymy pracować razem z całym Ministerstwem. Poza tym pani Tonks mówiła, że nam dodatkowo zapłacą.  
– Jasne – uciął. – To chodźmy do tego magazynu.  
– Powodzenia – mruknął Duncan znad swojego raportu.  
Wstaliśmy i powlekliśmy się do osobnego pomieszczenia, które wydzielono w korytarzu tuż obok naszego wydziału, żebyśmy mogli tam składować zebrane ślady. Na początku przypominało schowek na szczotki albo niewielką spiżarnię, ale w ciągu paru miesięcy naszej działalności znacznie się rozrosło. Kulki z zapisanymi śladami zbieraliśmy w przezroczystych pojemnikach oznaczonych sygnaturami spraw, których dotyczyły. Obok kurzyły się teczki i tekturowe pudła z naszymi raportami.  
Od utworzenia naszego wydziału zdążyliśmy zapełnić kilka pokaźnych regałów i zapowiadało się na to, że niedługo trzeba będzie kolejny raz powiększyć magicznie to pomieszczenie i dostawić kolejne półki.  
– To ja zacznę od końca, a ty od początku i spotkamy się w połowie – zaproponował Jake.  
– Jasne – odparłam, bo nie miałam lepszego pomysłu.  
W magazynie znajdowały się zarówno ślady ze spraw, którymi zajmowały się osoby z mojego pokoju, czyli podwładni pani Tonks, jak i nasi koledzy z pokoju nadzorowanego przez pana Thicknesse'a, dlatego też niektóre z nich widziałam pierwszy raz w życiu.  
Pudełka uporządkowano w kolejności chronologicznej, więc mnie przypadły najwcześniejsze sprawy. Zaczęłam je przeglądać i zaraz natrafiłam na akta dotyczące Ellen Kraft i Nory Grajewicz. No tak. Nic dziwnego, że Jake wolał przeglądać nowszą część archiwum. W końcu był w tę sprawę osobiście zamieszany i pewnie nie chciał do niej wracać.  
Przeglądałam dalej pudełka i teczki; niektóre faktycznie trzeba było przełożyć gdzie indziej, ale większość znajdowała się we właściwym miejscu. Uporałam się może z jedną trzecią zadania, kiedy usłyszałam, że ktoś otworzył drzwi do magazynu.  
– Lis, Jake, jesteście tu jeszcze? – zawołała Maisy.  
– No jesteśmy – odparł Jake znudzonym głosem.  
– To jazda do domu, zanim zmienicie się w zakurzone mumie – oznajmiła radośnie.  
Ze zdziwieniem popatrzyłam na zegarek. Rzeczywiście minęła już godzina, o której powinniśmy skończyć i wyjść.  
– Kto idzie do domu, ten idzie – powiedział niechętnie Jake. – Ja tu jeszcze muszę dziś wrócić.  
– Jak ci się tak to nie podoba, to możesz tu zostać – zaproponowałam, mijając go w drodze do drzwi. – W ogóle nie musiałeś się zgłaszać, mogłam iść sama.  
– Jasssne – mruknął i ruszył za mną.  
Na korytarzu do Maisy, Jake'a i mnie dołączyli Adrian i Duncan i razem pomaszerowaliśmy do windy.  
– Zastanawiałem się, czy nie wypadałoby odwiedzić Nat w szpitalu – odezwał się Adrian.  
– Ale badamy teraz dowody w jej sprawie – zauważyła Maisy. – Chyba nie powinniśmy.  
– Przecież możemy z nią porozmawiać o czymś innym – zaoponował. – Powinna wiedzieć, że o niej pamiętamy.  
– A jak mielibyśmy zapomnieć, skoro badamy jej sprawę? – spytał z irytacją Jake.  
– Wiesz, co miałem na myśli – odparł Adrian, nieco urażony.  
– Jasne, przepraszam, ten dzień jest jakoś cholernie zły, a jeszcze wieczorem mamy tu wrócić.  
– Możemy napisać kartkę z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia – zaproponowałam, żeby nieco rozładować atmosferę.  
– To chyba faktycznie byłoby nieszkodliwe – przyznała Maisy. – Kupię jakąś ładną kartkę i jutro wymyślimy, co napisać.  
Wszyscy przyjęli tę propozycję z entuzjazmem.  
Jechaliśmy windą w ścisku, więc nie mieliśmy okazji kontynuować tej rozmowy. Potem rozstaliśmy się w holu.  
Byłam jedyną osobą z naszego zespołu, która wyszła z Ministerstwa do mugolskiego Londynu. Kiedy tylko znalazłam się na zewnątrz, natychmiast włączyłam telefon. Miałam jedną nieodebraną wiadomość od Dennisa.  
„Nie widziałem Cię od ponad doby, już trochę tęsknię, zadzwoń albo wpadnij po pracy”.  
Uśmiechnęłam się do ekranu telefonu.  
Już miałam wybrać jego numer, żeby ustalić, gdzie się spotkamy, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że wczoraj rano Dennis zapytał mnie, czy chciałabym z nim zamieszkać. Kiedy pojawiła się sprawa Nat, zupełnie mi to wyleciało z głowy. A Dennis pewnie teraz będzie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. I co mam zrobić?  
Teoretycznie mogłabym się do niego teraz nie odzywać, pójść gdzieś na obiad, a potem wrócić do pracy. Albo odpisać, że jestem zajęta. Na pewno by zrozumiał. Jakaś część mnie, ta, która bała się konfrontacji i chciała uciec w wygodny kokon unikania problemu, bardzo popierała takie rozwiązanie. Ale z drugiej strony wiedziałam, że to przecież Dennis, człowiek, z którym uwielbiam spędzać czas, i jeśli zrezygnuję z dzisiejszego spotkania, w ostatecznym rozrachunku będę tego żałować.  
Zebrałam się w sobie, wybrałam jego numer i zadzwoniłam.  
– Cześć, Lizzy! – głos na drugim końcu linii odezwał się, zanim zdążyłam sobie przygotować w głowie, co powiem, ale te dwa słowa zabrzmiały tak wesoło, że od razu trochę mniej się denerwowałam.  
– Cześć! Wyszłam właśnie z pracy, ale muszę wieczorem tu wrócić. Nie wiem po co.  
– Chcesz gdzieś pójść? Czy masz dosyć ludzi po całym dniu? – spytał.  
– Siedziałam pół dnia w magazynie z Jakiem, dla odmiany pobyłabym sobie trochę wśród ludzi – odparłam.  
– Okej, znam jedno miejsce... Ale nie, tam są teraz jakieś roboty drogowe przed olimpiadą, utkniesz w korku, a w metrze o tej porze nie da się nawet szpilki wcisnąć... Wiesz co? Przenieś się kominkiem do Dziurawego Kotła, spotkamy się przy wyjściu na mugolską ulicę, okej?  
– Jasne – odparłam. – Do zobaczenia.  
– Pa, skarbie.  
Od razu zrobiło mi się tak ciepło w środku. I puchato.  
Schowałam telefon i zawróciłam do Ministerstwa. Na szczęście kolejki do kominków nie były zbyt długie, więc musiałam czekać tylko chwilkę, zanim mogłam się przenieść do Dziurawego Kotła.  
Przywitałam się z panią Hanną Abbott, która akurat siedziała za kontuarem recepcji, i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Dennisa jeszcze nie było, więc stanęłam na uboczu, żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzać, i wyjęłam z torebki książkę.  
Skończyłam rozdział, a jego wciąż nie było. Zajrzałam do telefonu i przypomniało mi się, że nie uprzedziłam Jenny o dzisiejszych wieczornych nadgodzinach. Nie chciałam, żeby niepotrzebnie na mnie czekała z obiadem, więc napisałam jej krótkiego SMS-a. Dokładnie kiedy kliknęłam „wyślij” i podniosłam wzrok, stanął przede mną mój narzeczony.  
– Cześć – powiedziałam z uśmiechem i dałam się pocałować.  
– Cześć, Lizzy – odparł, wpatrując się we mnie z radością. – Dawno cię nie widziałem.  
– Od wczoraj – stwierdziłam z przekąsem, ale jego uwaga sprawiła mi przyjemność. – To gdzie idziemy?  
– Masz ochotę na sushi? – spytał, biorąc mnie za rękę.  
– Właściwie nigdy nie jadłam. Mogę spróbować – odparłam i ruszyliśmy.  
– Jak to możliwe? – zdziwił się. – Jenny nigdy ci nie przygotowała?  
– Faktycznie to dziwne. Ale w sumie ona chyba jakoś specjalnie nie interesuje się japońską kuchnią. – Zmarszczyłam brwi. – Może jej zasugeruję, że to ciekawy kierunek, gdyby jednak zdecydowała się zostać blogerką kulinarną.  
– Koniecznie to zrób – odparł wesoło Dennis.  
Przez chwilę szliśmy w milczeniu, trzymając się za ręce. Potem nagle coś sobie przypomniał.  
– Nie uwierzysz, kogo dziś spotkałem. Zresztą dosłownie przed chwilą, dlatego trochę się spóźniłem.  
– Kogo? – spytałam, zaciekawiona.  
– Terry'ego Boota! – powiedział i popatrzył na mnie, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji.  
– Powinnam go znać?  
– Hm. – Dennis zaczął się zastanawiać. – W sumie możesz go nie znać. Pracował kiedyś w Instytucie, ale odszedł jeszcze przede mną, więc to mogło być w czasach, kiedy jeszcze ciebie tam nie było. Z Hogwartu też go nie możesz znać, bo jest starszy ode mnie...  
– No dobrze, ale co było takiego niezwykłego w tym spotkaniu?  
– Terry odszedł z Instytutu i w ogóle zniknął, słyszałem, że znalazł pracę gdzieś indziej i wyjechał z kraju, bo w nowym miejscu mógł prowadzić badania, których nie chcieli mu uruchomić w Instytucie. Nie widziałem go od ładnych paru lat, a tu nagle wpadam na niego na ulicy praktycznie w centrum Londynu. Czy to nie jest niesamowity zbieg okoliczności?  
Przytaknęłam.  
– A czym się zajmował ten Terry, że nie chcieli tego zatwierdzić w Instytucie? – zainteresowałam się.  
– Zaklęciami, magicznymi śladami, sygnaturami... czy jak to wy tam nazywacie – odparł, próbując sobie przypomnieć. – Pewnie gdyby poczekał te parę lat, mógłby dostać mu pracę u was. Zaproponowałem mu, żebyśmy wyskoczyli razem na piwo i pogadali. Obiecał, że się odezwie.  
– To miło – skomentowałam z uśmiechem. – A u ciebie w pracy w porządku? Jak towary z importu?  
– Świetnie – odparł i zaraz zapalił się do tematu. – Wreszcie uruchomiliśmy produkcję i na razie wszystko chodzi jak w zegarku, nawet nie potrzebowali mnie po godzinach.  
– Co za pech, że dziś mój wydział mnie potrzebuje – westchnęłam. – Moglibyśmy spędzić cały wieczór razem. A tak to tylko sushi i z powrotem do Ministerstwa.  
– Na pewno nie będzie tak źle – pocieszył mnie. – Pewnie skończysz późno, chcesz nocować u mnie?  
– Nie chcę ci sprawiać kłopotu – odparłam odruchowo.  
– Lis...  
– Naprawdę nie wiem, zobaczę, o której skończymy i jak będzie wtedy jeździć komunikacja miejska – zadecydowałam. – Ale nie czekaj na mnie specjalnie.  
– Jak sobie życzysz. Ale jakbyś jednak się zdecydowała przyjść, to dzwoń albo się dobijaj nawet w środku nocy – powiedział z czarującym uśmiechem.  
– Dzięki, jesteś kochany.  
Dotarliśmy do miejsca, do którego mnie prowadził, ale okazało się zamknięte.  
– No nie – jęknął, rozczarowany. – Taki kawał cię ciągnąłem bez sensu.  
– Nic nie szkodzi – odparłam z rozbawieniem. – To jest całkiem miły spacer, możemy iść dalej i czegoś poszukać.  
– Wiesz co? To już lepiej wróćmy do Dziurawego Kotła, tam na pewno będzie coś sensownego do jedzenia.  
Zgodziłam się i zawróciliśmy.  
– A jak tam twoja praca? – zagadnął.  
Już miałam odpowiedzieć, ale zadzwonił mój telefon. Jenny.  
– Słucham?  
– Lis, co za szczęście, że dziś masz te nadgodziny, bo przytrafiła mi się prawdziwa katastrofa kulinarna i przez najbliższe godziny w ogóle lepiej nie wchodzić do naszego domu. Dam ci znać, jak już to ogarnę, ale to jest po prostu straszne! – Moja przyjaciółka wyrzucała z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego i słyszałam, że jest bardzo tym wszystkim przejęta.  
– Nic ci się nie stało? – spytałam, zaniepokojona.  
Jenny parsknęła śmiechem – trochę z rozbawienia, trochę z nerwów.  
– Nie, to nic groźnego, po prostu jest dużo do sprzątania. Mam za swoje za nieuważne stosowanie magicznych przepisów. Moi nauczyciele od eliksirów by się załamali, gdyby mnie w tej chwili zobaczyli. – Westchnęła. – Ale nieważne. Wszystko jest w porządku, tylko nie wracaj za szybko.  
– Jasne. Powodzenia z tą katastrofą.  
– Dzięki. Do zobaczenia – odparła i się rozłączyła.  
– Co to za katastrofa? – spytał zaciekawiony Dennis.  
– Kulinarna. Nie znam szczegółów.  
– To masz jeszcze jeden powód, żeby spać u mnie – zauważył.  
– Rzeczywiście. Ale i tak nie mam pojęcia, o której skończymy. Więc naprawdę na mnie nie czekaj.  
W odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął.  
Wreszcie dotarliśmy do Dziurawego Kotła. Okazało się, że mieli wolny stolik, więc usiedliśmy i zamówiliśmy standardową rybę z frytkami. Chociaż pewnie na tle czarodziejów konsumujących wymyślne magiczne potrawy mogliśmy wyglądać naprawdę dziwacznie.  
– Jestem bardzo ciekawa, po co nas wezwali tak późno – stwierdziłam, kiedy już nasyciłam pierwszy głód.  
– Może to coś, co można robić tylko po zmroku? – zgadywał Dennis.  
– Jak kino plenerowe? – spytałam, bo to było moje pierwsze skojarzenie.  
– Na przykład – zgodził się z rozbawieniem. – Myślałem raczej o konsultacji z wampirem, ale w sumie kto wie, co wymyśliła twoja przełożona.  
– Z wampirem? – zdziwiłam się. – Nie przyszłoby mi to do głowy.  
– Widzisz? Załóżmy się: jeśli to będzie wampir, to przyjedziesz dziś do mnie po pracy – zaproponował.  
Parsknęłam śmiechem.  
– Jasne, czemu nie. A jeśli to będzie coś innego?  
– To też możesz przyjechać – odparł z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.  
– Dobra, zastanowię się. – Spojrzałam na zegarek. – A teraz już muszę lecieć, bo nie chcę się spóźnić na tego wampira.  
– To leć. – Pocałował mnie na pożegnanie, a ja pognałam do kominka, żeby się przenieść do Ministerstwa.  
Kiedy tam dotarłam, okazało się, że czeka już na mnie pan Ronald Weasley.  
– Cześć, młoda – przywitał mnie i ziewnął, zasłaniając usta.  
– Dobry wieczór – odparłam i się rozejrzałam. – Jeszcze nikogo innego nie ma?  
– Są – stwierdził. – To znaczy nie ma jeszcze twojego kolegi, ale poza tym wszyscy są.  
– Idziemy tylko we troje? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Nie, po prostu nie pozwolili Charliemu wprowadzić smoka do Ministerstwa – wyjaśnił, co mnie wprawiło w osłupienie. – Dlatego spotkamy się z nim na zewnątrz. Czekamy tylko na drugą osobę od was.  
– Na pewno zaraz przyjdzie – zapewniłam. – Ale co będziemy robić ze smokiem?  
Pan Weasley znów potężnie ziewnął, po czym zamrugał.  
– Jak to? Nie wiesz?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
– No tak – westchnął. – Pewnie nikt cię nie uprzedził. Rano, po spotkaniu, pojawił się pomysł, żeby wykorzystać smoka tropiącego. No to Charlie, mój brat, przywiózł nam takiego z Rumunii. Mają tam całą hodowlę.  
– Smok tropiący? – zdumiałam się. – Ale zaraz, my chyba mieliśmy szukać śladów Nat McDonald i jej męża, więc chyba powinniśmy się poruszać po mugolskim Londynie. Jak to będziemy robić ze smokiem?  
– Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, ale Charlie twierdzi, że wszystko przemyślał i nie będzie problemu – odparł pan Weasley. – A czy ty przypadkiem nie powinnaś mieć ze sobą jakiegoś sprzętu?  
Zrobiło mi się gorąco. Przez tę całą rozmowę o wampirze jakoś zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy, że miałam wziąć zestaw do zbierania śladów.  
– Tak, rzeczywiście, przepraszam – bąknęłam. – Już po niego idę…  
– Nie trzeba, bo właśnie przybyłem ci na ratunek jak rycerz na białym hipogryfie – oznajmił Jake, który właśnie niepostrzeżenie podszedł do nas od strony wind, i podał mi torbę z moim zestawem. – Byłbym wcześniej, ale nasz wydział był już pozamykany na wszystkie spusty, więc trochę mi zajęło, zanim znalazłem kogoś, kto mógłby mi otworzyć nasz pokój.  
– Naprawdę? – zdziwiłam się. – Rano nigdy nie miałam problemu z dostaniem klucza.  
– Bo ty zwykle przychodzisz pierwsza i portierzy cię znają. Poza tym rano spodziewają się, że ktoś przyjdzie po klucz. A wieczorem już niekoniecznie – wyjaśnił.  
– No tak. To ma sens – przyznałam, zakładając torbę na ramię. – Dzięki.  
– Nie ma za co – odparł z uśmiechem. Jego wcześniejszy zły humor najwidoczniej zupełnie się już ulotnił.  
– No to skoro już wszyscy są, to chodźmy – odezwał się pan Weasley.  
Przeszliśmy przez garaż na ulicę, gdzie czekała już na nas furgonetka. Nie wyglądała jednak na ministerialną.  
– Myślałam, że jedziemy służbowym samochodem? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Służbowy się nie nadawał – odparł pan Weasley. – Trzeba by było za dużo przerabiać. Dlatego Charlie przyjechał swoim.  
Otworzył przed nami przednie drzwi po stronie kierowcy. Jake i ja zatrzymaliśmy się, zaskoczeni.  
– Cześć, jestem Charlie – odezwał się rudy mężczyzna siedzący za kierownicą. Którą zamontowano po stronie pasażera. – Wskakujcie, przednie siedzenie jest magicznie poszerzone, na pewno się wszyscy zmieścimy.  
– To jest zagraniczny samochód – stwierdził w końcu Jake.  
– Brawo, Sherlocku – odparł wesoło Charlie Weasley. – W Rumunii obowiązuje ruch prawostronny, więc mam kierownicę po lewej. Teoretycznie mógłbym ją przenieść na drugą stronę, ale wpadłem do Anglii tylko na chwilę, więc szkoda zachodu.  
Zrobiło mi się głupio, bo w pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że położenie kierownicy jest spowodowane jakimiś wyjątkowymi czarodziejskimi uwarunkowaniami. A chodziło po prostu o zwyczajne różnice w przepisach drogowych w różnych krajach.  
Wsiedliśmy do środka – najpierw ja, potem Jake, a na końcu pan Ronald Weasley. Ruszyliśmy.  
– No dobrze, to którędy teraz? – spytał Charlie Weasley.  
– Dokładnie ci nie powiem, wieźli nas tam kierowcy z ministerstwa – odparł jego brat. – Wystarczy ci adres?  
– Niech będzie – westchnął i nacisnął coś na desce rozdzielczej. Natychmiast rozjarzył się tam niewielki ekran i mechaniczny głos GPS-u zapytał o punkt docelowy podróży. Ronald Weasley go podał, a urządzenie po chwili zaczęło wygłaszać instrukcje. – To się przydaje, ale nie zawsze nadążają z aktualizacją map – skomentował Charlie Weasley. – Więc czasem człowiek jedzie nową autostradą, a ta skrzynka głupieje, bo myśli, że jest na środku jakiegoś bezdroża. A w magicznych okolicach to w ogóle jest nieprzydatna. Ale w Londynie działa idealnie.  
– Naprawdę będziemy używać smoka? – spytałam, bo wciąż wydawało mi się to mało wiarygodne.  
– A dlaczego niby jedziemy teraz tą furgonetką? – Wskazał kciukiem tylną część samochodu, która była od nas oddzielona przepierzeniem.  
– Zaraz, mamy w bagażniku smoka? – zdumiał się Jake.  
– Bez paniki, jest oswojony i nieagresywny – odparł Charlie Weasley.  
– Ale jak on się tam zmieścił? To chyba bardzo mały smok? Albo młody? – Jake zerknął nerwowo do tyłu.  
– Fakt, to nieduży gatunek. Karłowaty krótkopysk kaszubski.  
– Karłowaty? – zainteresowałam się. – A są też niekarłowate krótkopyski kaszubskie?  
– Prawdopodobnie kiedyś istniały, ale od dawna żadnego nie widziano, więc są uznawane za wymarłe – odparł ze smutkiem.  
– Dotarłeś do celu podróży – poinformował nas mechaniczny głos GPS-u.  
Było ciemno, ale rozpoznałam dom Nat McDonald. W końcu wczoraj razem z Adrianem zbierałam tu ślady.  
– Świetnie. A teraz, proszę wycieczki, wysiadamy – powiedział Ronald Weasley. – Zabierzcie wszystkie swoje rzeczy.  
Jedno po drugim wygramoliliśmy się z samochodu i przeszliśmy do jego tylnych drzwi, żeby zobaczyć smoka.  
– Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? – spytał Jake.  
– Jasne – odparł spokojnie Charlie Weasley i otworzył drzwiczki.  
Naszym oczom ukazało się duże psie legowisko w kształcie ogromnej bułki do hot doga. W miejscu parówki drzemał szczupły czterołapy smok o błoniastych skrzydłach. Gdyby nie one, przypominałby nienaturalnie dużego charta z dość nietypową głową.  
Stworzenie sennie podniosło głowę i spojrzało na nas pytająco.  
– Pobudka, Serdelek – zawołał radośnie Charlie Weasley. – Wreszcie jest dla ciebie zadanie.  
Na te słowa smok wesoło machnął skrzydłami i w jednej chwili stał w tylnych drzwiach furgonetki, wystawiając szyję do swojego opiekuna.  
– Nazwaliście smoka Serdelek? – spytał Ronald Weasley, który też najwyraźniej czuł się nieco nieswojo.  
– To nie my – odparł jego brat, głaszcząc Serdelka i zakładając mu jaskrawo pomarańczową smycz. – Nazwał go tak poprzedni właściciel i tylko na to imię reaguje. No dobrze, mój mały, a teraz hop z samochodu.  
Smok posłusznie zeskoczył na chodnik. Charlie Weasley natomiast zamknął tylne drzwi furgonetki, zmniejszył ją do rozmiarów breloczka i schował do kieszeni.  
– No dobra, Ron, to czego mamy szukać? – spytał, spoglądając na brata.  
– Tu są rzeczy naszej czarownicy i mugola. – Podał mu niewielką torebkę. Charlie Weasley ją otworzył i dał smokowi do powąchania.  
Serdelek pociągnął nosem i zrobił parę kroków w stronę domu, w którym paliły się światła. Widocznie rodzice Nat i jej dzieci byli w środku.  
– Nie, tam nie idziemy. – Charlie delikatnie powstrzymał smoka. – Wiemy, że oni tam byli. Gdzie poszli potem?  
Serdelek pokręcił się po chodniku z nosem przy ziemi, aż wreszcie złapał trop.  
– Dlaczego nie używamy zwykłych psów? – spytał Jake. – Chyba łatwiej je dostać niż takiego smoka?  
– Jesteście wydziałem eksperymentalnym, więc Ministerstwo stwierdziło, że może się czasem szarpnąć na coś droższego. A nuż okaże się, że to jest skuteczne – odparł pan Ronald Weasley, kiedy ruszyliśmy za Serdelkiem.  
– A co powiemy, kiedy spotkamy jakiegoś mugola? – Rozejrzałam się, nieco zdenerwowana.  
– Że wyprowadzamy psa – odparł niefrasobliwie Charlie Weasley. – Jest ciemno, więc jeśli nagle nie zacznie latać, a nie powinien, to nikt raczej nie zwrócić na niego specjalnej uwagi. Zwłaszcza że ma taką piękną smycz.  
Szliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu.  
– Zaraz – odezwał się Jake, jakby nagle sobie coś uświadomił. – My zamierzamy teraz przejść całą trasę, którą pokonała Nat z Davidem we wtorek w nocy?  
Pan Weasley przytaknął.  
– Ale przecież sami mówiliście, że nie było ich przez dwanaście godzin!  
– Jest raczej nieprawdopodobne, żeby przez całą noc bez przerwy chodzili – zauważył trzeźwo Charlie Weasley.  
– Zaraz, ale dlaczego zakładamy, że przez cały czas chodzili na piechotę? – spytałam.  
– Wcale tego nie zakładamy – odparł. – Serdelek potrafi też wyczuć, gdzie dana osoba się przemieściła samochodem.  
– To faktycznie takie smoki są lepsze od psów – przyznałam.  
Przytaknął.  
Szliśmy dalej. Minęło nas kilka osób, ale rzeczywiście nikt nie zwrócił specjalnej uwagi na Serdelka. Panowie Weasleyowie zaczęli rozmawiać o jakichś rodzinnych sprawach – urodzinach siostrzeńców, planowanej letniej wycieczce dzieci pana Ronalda do Rumunii…  
– Hej, Lis, myślisz, że coś znajdziemy? – zagadnął mnie Jake.  
– Nie wiem, na pewno to ciekawa przygoda – stwierdziłam. – Chociaż szkoda, że musimy to robić tak późno.  
– W dzień pewnie Serdelek bardziej by się rzucał w oczy – zauważył Jake.  
– Fakt. Pewnie dlatego kazali nam przyjść wieczorem.  
– Poza tym dopiero przyjechałem z Rumunii – odezwał się Charlie Weasley, który najwyraźniej usłyszał naszą rozmowę. – Swoją drogą, magicznie podrasowane samochody są naprawdę genialne, mugolskim byłbym tutaj najwcześniej jutro.  
Jake przytaknął z zainteresowaniem.  
– A ponieważ wiadomo, że ślady im świeższe, tym lepsze – kontynuował Charlie Weasley – więc od razu po przyjeździe zagonili nas do roboty. – Zerknął na smoka, który wciąż radośnie sobie węszył i wyrywał na przód.  
Nagle zatrzymał się przy jakiejś ławce. Była absolutnie zwyczajna, metalowa i nieco zdewastowana.  
– Co się stało? – spytałam.  
– Właśnie. Tutaj coś się stało – odparł Charlie Weasley. – Wy macie odpowiedni sprzęt i czary, sprawdźcie to.  
Rozejrzeliśmy się, czy nikt nie idzie. Jake rzucił zaklęcia kopiujące miejsce i identyfikujące zastosowaną tu magię, ale nic ciekawego nie zarejestrowały. Za to trzecie, rozpoznające osoby, natychmiast potwierdziło tu niedawną obecność Nat i Davida.  
– Wygląda na to, że po prostu tu przyszli i siedzieli na ławce – stwierdził Jake. – A potem wstali i poszli dalej. To chyba nam nie pomoże.  
– Czekaj, ale tu jest coś dziwnego. – Przyjrzałam się uważniej zarejestrowanym sygnaturom magicznym. – One są jakieś rozmazane, jakby kiwali się na wszystkie strony i bez przerwy ruszali.  
– Albo siedzieli tu przez dłuższy czas – powiedział pan Ronald Weasley.  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
– No to jeśli tu wszystko zapisaliście, to idziemy dalej.  
Ruszyliśmy. Po kwadransie stanęliśmy przed witryną banku, który wciąż był zamknięty po wtorkowym napadzie. Stłuczoną szybę ktoś skleił szarą taśmą. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.  
– Czyli wszystko się zgadza – stwierdził pan Weasley. – To miejsce już badaliście, więc idziemy dalej.  
Ruszyliśmy. Serdelek prowadził nas wąskimi uliczkami, czasem w kółko, i na razie nie było żadnych przystanków. Coraz bardziej dłużył mi się ten spacer.  
– Znasz Terry'ego Boota? – spytałam Jake'a, bo nie przyszedł mi do głowy żaden inny temat rozmowy.  
– Nie, a kto to?  
– Dennis mówi, że pracował kiedyś w Instytucie. Dlatego pomyślałam, że możesz go znać. Podobno ostatnio pojawił się w Londynie, a dawno go tu nie było – wyjaśniłam.  
– Ciekawe – odezwał się pan Ronald Weasley. – Mam wrażenie, że też go ostatnio gdzieś widziałem. Ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć gdzie.  
– Pan go zna? – zdziwiłam się.  
Pan Weasley machnął ręką.  
– Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Nie wiem, co się potem z nim stało. Pomyśleć, że to już niedługo będzie piętnaście lat... Jak ten czas leci – westchnął.  
Szliśmy dalej bez słowa. Wiedziałam, że zbliżała się czternasta rocznica Bitwy o Hogwart.  
– Jeśli będziecie potrzebować przerwy, to dajcie znać – odezwał się Charlie Weasley. – Serdelek może tak się uganiać za śladem przez całą noc.  
Jake jęknął.  
– A nie możemy jakoś tego przyspieszyć? Żeby ominąć te części trasy, na których nic się nie działo, i zbadać tylko te interesujące?  
– Cóż, Serdelek może iść szybciej, ale wtedy może coś przegapić. Poza tym nie nadążylibyśmy za nim.  
– Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się coś odkryć – wtrąciłam.  
– Ja też – odparł Charlie Weasley. – Nie chciałbym, żeby się okazało, że przywiozłem tu Serdelka na darmo.  
Nagle smok przystanął, obwąchał uważniej chodnik, po czym skręcił i wszedł na schody prowadzące do najbliższego domu. Znajdowaliśmy się na ulicy, wzdłuż której ciągnęły się po obu stronach szeregi identycznych, przyklejonych do siebie budynków mieszkalnych.  
Serdelek usiadł przed drzwiami i spojrzał wyczekująco na swojego opiekuna.  
– Najwyraźniej weszli do środka – oznajmił Charlie Weasley.  
– Hostel – stwierdził jego brat, przyjrzawszy się uważnie frontowi domu, i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi były otwarte. – Ja pójdę zapytać w recepcji, czy nie widzieli naszej pary, a wy postarajcie się nie rzucać za bardzo w oczy. – Zerknął na Serdelka.  
Kiedy witał się z długowłosym chłopakiem za kontuarem, smok zaczął dalej węszyć i zaprowadził nas po schodach na piętro. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do jednego z pokojów. Spróbowaliśmy je otworzyć, ale były zamknięte. Jake rozejrzał się, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił cicho Alohomorę. Zamek ustąpił.  
Powoli zajrzeliśmy do środka. Na szczęście pokój był pusty – stały tam tylko dwa piętrowe łóżka bez pościeli i parę półek na rzeczy gości.  
– Wysokiego standardu tu nie mają – skomentował Jake.  
– Pewnie wyciskają z turystów, ile mogą – odparł Charlie Weasley i wzruszył ramionami.  
Tymczasem Serdelek usiadł na środku pokoju i patrzył na nas wyczekująco.  
– Chyba powinniśmy zebrać ślady – stwierdziłam i wyciągnęłam różdżkę.  
Skopiowanie wyglądu pomieszczenia przebiegło podręcznikowo, ale naprawdę zaskoczył mnie odczyt śladów przebywających tu niedawno osób.  
– Mieszkał tu czarodziej – powiedział ze zdumieniem Jake, przyglądając się temu, co odkryłam.  
– A przynajmniej przebywał przez jakiś czas – odparłam.  
– Inny niż ta Natalie McDonald od was, tak? – upewnił się Charlie Weasley.  
– Tak, jej sygnatura jest inna. Ale ona też tu była. – Wskazałam inny ślad.  
– Czekaj – odezwał się Jake. – Tutaj, obok tego drugiego łóżka, w ogóle nic nie ma, zero magii. To może być ten kamuflaż.  
– Nie wydaje mi się... – odparłam z powątpiewaniem.  
– Sprawdzę – uparł się Jake.  
Machnął różdżką i dokonał od razu kilku odczytów z rzędu.  
– A niech mnie – westchnął Charlie Weasley. – Nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego istnieje.  
– My to odkryliśmy wczoraj – powiedziałam, przyglądając się, jak z każdym powtórzeniem zaklęcia Jake'a ślady coraz bardziej się ujawniają. Nie miałam pojęcia, jakim cudem zdążył je wszystkie zapisać w takim tempie.  
– Teraz już ich nie zgubię – oznajmił z ponurą determinacją.  
– Daj, zapiszę sobie to, co odsłoniłeś – zaproponowałam i jeszcze raz rzuciłam czar. – To wygląda na jakiś bardzo złożony urok. Nie mam pojęcia, do czego mógł służyć. Ale rzucano go w kółko, ktoś chyba ćwiczył.  
– Na to wygląda – odparł Jake. – Coś jeszcze mamy tutaj zbadać? – Spojrzał na Charliego Weasleya, a potem na smoka.  
Serdelek wstał i pociągnął nas z powrotem do wyjścia. Kiedy przechodziliśmy koło recepcji, pan Ronald Weasley wciąż jeszcze rozmawiał z chłopakiem za kontuarem.  
– Pójdę mu powiedzieć, co znaleźliśmy – szepnął Jake i ruszył w ich stronę.  
Ja tymczasem przemknęłam się razem z Charliem Weasleyem i jego smokiem na ulicę.  
– Co za noc – westchnął i się uśmiechnął. – Jak ci się tu pracuje? – zagadnął mnie znienacka.  
– Gdzie? W Londynie? – nie zrozumiałam.  
Roześmiał się.  
– Nie, w Wydziale Techniki Kryminalistycznej. Chcieli mnie namówić, żebym się tu przeniósł, kiedy go tworzyli, ale nie byłem przekonany. I teraz jestem ciekaw, jak to funkcjonuje – wyjaśnił. – Twoim szefem jest Thicknesse?  
– Nie, pani Tonks – odparłam. – Jest bardzo miło, chociaż czasem niestety trzeba robić nadgodziny, jak teraz. Ale nasza praca jest przydatna i nie żałuję, że się tu przeniosłam. Chociaż czasem trochę brakuje mi Instytutu. Tam zwykle nie trzeba się było tak spieszyć, bo niewiele rzeczy było kwestią życia i śmierci. A tutaj czasem jest.  
Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
– Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że Serdelek pomoże wam wyjaśnić, co się stało z waszą koleżanką – powiedział.  
Smok, słysząc swoje imię, nastawił uważnie uszu.  
– Już zaraz ruszamy dalej – powiedział mu jego opiekun i poklepał go po głowie.  
Serdelek wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
– Mamy coś – oznajmił pan Ronald Weasley, wychodząc z hostelu. – Wyślę tylko patronusa do Harry'ego i już do was wracam.  
– Był tutaj facet, wynajął cały pokój na tydzień, zapłacił za wszystkie łóżka, chociaż z tego, co wiedział ten chłopak w recepcji, przez cały czas był sam – powiedział z przejęciem Jake.  
– Myślisz, że to nasz czarodziej od kamuflażu? – spytałam ostrożnie.  
– Bardzo możliwe. Wymeldował się wczoraj rano. Więc był tutaj, kiedy przyszli Nat i jej mąż – ekscytował się dalej.  
– Czyli pewnie aurorzy będą go chcieli przesłuchać – stwierdziłam. – Ale zaraz... Jeśli on potrafi używać tego kamuflażu, to raczej na pewno wie, co się stało z Nat i Davidem.  
– No tak, przecież to pewnie ta sama osoba, która potem była w tamtym mieszkaniu – powiedział rozgorączkowany Jake.  
– Możecie mi wyjaśnić, o czym mówicie? – spytał Charlie Weasley, który najwyraźniej nie został wcześniej wprowadzony w szczegóły sprawy.  
– W pustym mieszkaniu, w którym wczoraj rano obudziła się Nat z wyczyszczoną pamięcią z ostatniej nocy, użyto takiego samego kamuflażu jak w tym pokoju – odparłam. – Czyli jest prawdopodobne, że czarodziej, który go wynajmował, potem był też w tamtym mieszkaniu.  
– Czyli pewnie miał jakiś udział w tych wydarzeniach – domyślił się Charlie Weasley.  
– Na to wygląda – potwierdził Ronald Weasley, który właśnie do nas podszedł. – Przyślę tutaj człowieka ze zdjęciami notowanych czarodziejów i ewentualnie kogoś od portretów pamięciowych. Może to ktoś, kogo znamy. No to chodźmy dalej.  
Ruszyliśmy. Serdelek znów radośnie węszył i pędził przed siebie tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalała mu smycz.  
– Trochę się boję – przyznałam.  
– Czego? – zdziwił się Jake.  
– Wiem, że to trochę głupie, ale póki nie było wiadomo, że jest w to zamieszany jakiś czarodziej, to mogłam mieć nadzieję, że to jakiś głupi wypadek, idiotyczny zbieg okoliczności czy coś w tym stylu. A teraz zaczynam się bać, że znów ktoś robi jakieś nielegalne eksperymenty albo wykorzystuje mugoli.  
– Lis, nie denerwuj się – powiedział uspokajająco i objął mnie ramieniem. Wyobrażałam sobie, że tak mógłby się zachować starszy brat. – Nat i David są bezpieczni w Mungu, my jesteśmy bezpieczni z aurorem, rozwiążemy tę zagadkę i jeśli ktoś faktycznie knuje coś złego, to nasi dzielni stróże prawa zamkną go w Azkabanie.  
Obaj Weasleyowie parsknęli śmiechem, ale ja poczułam się trochę lepiej.  
– Dzięki – powiedziałam nieco zakłopotana. – Chyba jestem zmęczona, dlatego wszystko mnie bardziej stresuje – wyjaśniłam.  
– Nic nie szkodzi – odparł. – Już dobrze?  
Przytaknęłam, a on mnie puścił.  
– Tylko nie mówi Dennisowi, bo z zazdrości wyzwie mnie na pojedynek – powiedział ze śmiechem i puścił do mnie oko.  
– Bez obaw – odparłam, już całkiem rozluźniona.  
– Coś nam się dzieciaki rozbrykały – stwierdził wesoło Charlie Weasley. – Chociaż ja po tej całej podróży jestem tak zmęczony, że gdyby nie eliksir pobudzający, pewnie chichotałbym razem z nimi.  
– Weź nic mi nie mów – westchnął jego brat i ziewnął rozdzierająco. – Mam nadzieję, że wyrobimy się przed północą. I tak Hermiona już teraz jest niezadowolona, że tak rzadko czytam dzieciom na dobranoc...  
– O – zdziwił się Jake. – No tak, przecież Hermiona Weasley jest pańską żoną...  
– Co? – spytał pan Ronald Weasley, nie rozumiejąc.  
– Byłem u niej wczoraj na przesłuchaniu w sprawie zgubionych kulek ze śladami – wyjaśnił Jake.  
– A, to ty byłeś tym skonfundowanym młodzieńcem...  
– Skonfundowanym?  
– No tak, miałeś wszystkie objawy tego, że ktoś rzucił na ciebie Confundusa... Zaraz, Hermiona ci tego nie powiedziała? – zdziwił się pan Weasley.  
Jake pokręcił głową.  
– Ale zaraz. Czy to znaczy, że nie zostawiłem tych kulek w taksówce przez nieuwagę, tylko ktoś mnie skonfundował? – spytał.  
– Na to wygląda – odparł nie mniej zdumiony pan Weasley. Najwyraźniej do tej pory nie połączył informacji od swojej żony z tym, co się stało z naszymi śladami.  
– Czyli ktoś skonfundował Jake'a i z premedytacją ukradł nasze odczyty z tego mieszkania – powiedziałam powoli, próbując podsumować te odkrycia.  
– Coś tu śmierdzi – stwierdził pan Weasley.  
Przytaknęliśmy. Tylko Serdelek nie przejmował się naszą rozmową i wciąż wesoło parł naprzód.  
– Zaraz, podobno udało się odzyskać jakieś fragmenty twojego zgubionego zestawu. – Spojrzałam na Jake'a.  
– Zgadza się.  
– To skoro mamy ślad tego czarodzieja z hostelu, to można sprawdzić, czy dotykał też twoich rzeczy!  
– Masz rację! Trzeba to będzie zrobić zaraz po powrocie – zgodził się.  
– Chwileczkę – przerwał nam pan Weasley. – Wydawało mi się, że mówiliście, że w tym mieszkaniu, w którym byliśmy wczoraj, nie było innych czarodziejów oprócz Natalie McDonald.  
– Zgadza się – przytaknęłam.  
– Więc nie mogło być tam czarodzieja z hostelu. – Charlie Weasley szybciej niż my domyślił się, o co chodzi jego bratu.  
– Ale to jeszcze niczego nie wyklucza – odparł bez przekonania Jake.  
– O wilku mowa – mruknął pan Weasley, spoglądając w kierunku, w którym prowadził nas Serdelek.  
– To tu – stwierdziłam, zaskoczona, kiedy rozpoznałam tę kamienicę.  
– Czyli to już koniec? – spytał Jake, równie zdziwiony.  
– Na to wygląda – odparł pan Weasley, kiedy smok wywęszył ślady aż do ściany budynku, a potem machnął skrzydłami, jakby chciał się wznieść.  
– Siad – powiedział Charlie Weasley i ściągnął lekko jego smycz.  
Serdelek z lekkim niezadowoleniem zwinął skrzydła i usiadł.  
– Na wszelki wypadek zbadajcie jeszcze ten budynek z zewnątrz – zarządził pan Weasley.  
Tak też zrobiliśmy.  
– No coś takiego – powiedział ze zdumieniem Jake, kiedy sprawdziliśmy ślady magiczne.  
– Ktoś coś rzucał w powietrzu na wysokości drugiego piętra? – spytałam ze zdziwieniem, przyglądając się wynikom.  
– Czekaj, sprawdźmy jeszcze ślady osób – odparł mój kolega i rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie.  
– Dranie mieli drabinę – westchnął pan Weasley. Faktycznie, Nat, jej mąż i jakiś czarodziej – chyba ten z hostelu – przemieścili się z ziemi na drugie piętro po linii prostej, ustawionej pod pewnym kątem do ściany. Zupełnie jakby oparli drabinę o parapet i po niej weszli.  
– Do licha, przecież tu byliśmy i badaliśmy to miejsce – jęknął Jake. – Dlaczego nie wyszliśmy na zewnątrz?  
– Bo tego nie ma w procedurze – odparłam, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Chyba zawsze zakładaliśmy, że ludzie wchodzą do mieszkań przez klatkę schodową, a nie po drabinie przez okno.  
– Zróbcie coś z tym, żeby następnym razem nie było takich numerów – powiedział niewesoło pan Weasley. – Czyli nasz czarodziej prawdopodobnie rzucił zaklęcie kamuflujące, stojąc na drabinie za oknem. Nie powiem, to pomysłowe. Dobra, czyli kończymy na dzisiaj. Charlie, podrzucisz nas do Ministerstwa?  
– Jasne. – Rozejrzał się, a kiedy się upewnił, że nikt nie idzie, powiększył z powrotem swoją furgonetkę. – Serdelek, czas wracać do środka.  
Smok nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale bez protestów wgramolił się z powrotem do wielkiego hot doga. Charlie Weasley zamknął za nim drzwi, a potem wpuścił nas na przednie siedzenie.  
– I tym razem dopilnuję, żebyście zanieśli wszystkie zapisane ślady do waszego wydziału – oznajmił pan Ronald Weasley.  
– Zasłużyłem sobie na to – westchnął Jake.  
– Wcale nie, to był Confundus – mruknęłam. W samochodzie było ciepło i wygodnie, a ja byłam zmęczona po całym dniu w pracy, więc zaczęłam przysypiać.

– Hej, Lis, Lizzy, skarbie, pobudka – mówił do mnie jakiś łagodny i przyjemny głos. A, tak, Dennis. Było mi wygodnie i ciepło, tak dobrze mi się spało, dlaczego on mnie teraz chciał budzić? – Lizzy, wiem, że lubisz to łóżko, ale jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz, to naprawdę spóźnisz się do pracy.  
– Co? – Gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy i usiadłam.  
– Hej, jesteś przytomna? – spytał Dennis. Miał na sobie piżamę i wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie.  
– Tak – zdecydowałam po chwili wahania. Zerknęłam na siebie. Wciąż byłam we wczorajszej szacie, owiniętej do tego ciepłym kocem. – Jestem u ciebie w domu?  
Przytaknął.  
– Skąd się tu wzięłam?  
– Jake się tu z tobą aportował – odparł mój narzeczony.  
– Naprawdę? Nic nie pamiętam.  
– Spałaś jak suseł. Coś tam mamrotałaś i momentami wyglądałaś nawet na trochę przytomną, ale ja cię już znam. Ledwo zdążyłem zdjąć z ciebie płaszcz i buty, a ty już złapałaś mój ulubiony koc, owinęłaś się nim i zaczęłaś w najlepsze chrapać na moim łóżku.  
Nic z tego nie pamiętałam.  
– Ojej. Przepraszam?  
Dennis parsknął śmiechem.  
– Nic się nie stało, ale naprawdę powinnaś już wstać, bo się spóźnisz.  
– Ale w co ja się ubiorę? – odparłam bezradnie, przyglądając się wygniecionej szacie, którą miałam na sobie.  
– Skarbie, przecież od czegoś mamy magię, prawda?  
Musiałam wyglądać jak siedem nieszczęść, bo spojrzał na mnie z autentycznym współczuciem.  
– Wiesz co? Idź wziąć prysznic, a ja ci zrobię porządną kawę, dobrze? I przy okazji sprawdzę, czy nie mam jakiejś twojej zapasowej szaty gdzieś u mnie w szafie.  
Pokiwałam głową i zrobiłam tak, jak mówił. Gorący prysznic faktycznie mnie otrzeźwił i pomógł trochę zebrać myśli. Udało mi się nawet przypomnieć zaklęcie prasujące i znaleźć w kieszeni mojego ubrania różdżkę. Kiedy wyszłam z łazienki, może nie wyglądałam jak nowo narodzona, ale zdecydowanie lepiej niż poprzednio.  
– Już dobrze? – spytał Dennis, podając mi kubek z kawą.  
Pokiwałam głową.  
– Tosty też są – dodał, wskazując na stół.  
– Wiesz, ja chyba chciałabym z tobą zamieszkać – powiedziałam, wzruszona. Zupełnie tego nie przemyślałam, ale jakoś tak w tym momencie miałam wrażenie, że to szczera prawda i tak musi się stać.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
– Jesteś pewna?  
– Tak. Ale dopiero się obudziłam, więc mogę być chwilowo niepoczytalna – odparłam i zachichotałam.  
– Cudownie – westchnął. – Dobra, porozmawiamy jeszcze o tym później. A teraz jedz.  
Kiedy już uporałam się ze śniadaniem, Dennis zapytał:  
– Wszystko w porządku? Poradzisz sobie?  
– Tak, słowo Puchonki, sama trafię do pracy – zapewniłam go.  
– Świetnie. Ja też będę zaraz wychodził, więc nie zamykaj drzwi na klucz. Pa, skarbie.  
Pocałował mnie na pożegnanie, a ja wyleciałam z jego mieszkania jak na skrzydłach. Nawet nie zauważyłam, jak dotarłam do Ministerstwa.  
Wysiadłam z windy na naszym piętrze i zaskoczyło mnie, jak duży panuje na nim ruch. Zerknęłam na zegarek – zwykle o tej porze było tu jeszcze pusto, a pojedynczy pracownicy snuli się ze swoimi kubkami kawy. Przyspieszyłam, zaniepokojona.  
Kiedy z impetem otworzyłam drzwi do naszego pokoju, Maddie i Jake, którzy drzemali przy swoich biurkach, aż podskoczyli.  
– Już ich aresztowali? – spytał nieprzytomnie Jake.  
– Kogo? – zdziwiłam się.  
– No jak to? Przestępców – odparła z lekką pretensją Maddie i ziewnęła. – Wpadasz tu, jakby coś się działo, więc myślałam, że już po wszystkim...  
– Zaraz. Chwila – powiedziałam, bo zrozumiałam, że najwyraźniej w nocy pojawiły się jakieś nowe informacje, o których nie miałam pojęcia. – Co wy tu w ogóle robicie? Maddie, przecież ty miałaś mieć wolne.  
Maddie ziewnęła.  
– Tak, o rany, masz rację, ty przecież nic nie wiesz. Byłam w szpitalu u Nat i wyobraź sobie, że akurat się zdrzemnęła, a ja siedziałam obok i czytałam książkę. Była strasznie wciągająca, jak chcesz, to ci ją potem pożyczę...  
– Maddie, mów o bransoletce – upomniał ją Jake.  
– A tak, jasne. – Ziewnęła. – No więc kiedy się obudziła, zauważyła, że na szafce leży jej bransoletka. No wiesz, ta, którą dostała w poniedziałek od Dave'a na rocznicę. No więc wzięła ją do ręki i wtedy nagle zaczęła się zachowywać jak zombie. Albo jak lunatyczka. Wstała sztywno z łóżka, podeszła do kosza na śmieci i wyrzuciła do niego tę bransoletkę. A potem nagle jakby oprzytomniała i wyglądała, jakby nie miała pojęcia, co się wokół niej dzieje. Spytałam ją o tę bransoletkę, a ona odpowiedziała, że nic takiego nie pamięta. No więc pomyślałam, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak, i zabezpieczyłam tę bransoletkę. Pielęgniarka, która zajmowała się Dave'em, powiedziała mi, że on coś podobnego zrobił ze swoim krawatem, więc jego też zabezpieczyłam. To znaczy krawat, nie Dave’a. – Ponownie ziewnęła. – A potem przyszłam tutaj, żeby sprawdzić, czy to ja mam paranoję, czy jednak jest coś nie tak z tymi przedmiotami. I zaraz się okazało, że miałam rację.  
– Przyszedłem odnieść nasze kulki, patrzę, a tu Maddie szaleje w laboratorium – dodał Jake. – To sobie pomyślałem, że odstawię cię do Dennisa, a potem się przyłączę, bo mam przecież nowe ślady. I nie zgadniesz, co wyszło!  
Patrzyłam to na nią, to na niego, zupełnie zdezorientowana.  
– Okazało się, że tę bransoletkę i ten krawat zaczarował ten facet od kamuflażu z hostelu! – odparł tryumfalnie Jake.  
– Ale jak to? Co to było za zaklęcie? – Zupełnie za nimi nie nadążałam.  
– Coś z kontrolą umysłu – stwierdziła Maddie, powstrzymując kolejne ziewnięcie. – Coś jak Imperius, ale bez rzucania Imperiusa. Sterujesz osobą, która ma na sobie zaczarowany przedmiot, i nie zostaje po tym ślad.  
– Zaraz, czyli ktoś sterował Nat i jej mężem przez tę całą noc? – Wreszcie zrozumiałam. – I to on kazał im robić ten głupi napad na bank?  
Przytaknęli.  
– Ale to i tak nie ma sensu.  
– Dla nas nie, ale może on nam to wytłumaczy, kiedy go złapiemy – odparł Jake.  
– A wiemy już, kto to?  
Maddie popatrzyła na zegarek.  
– Rozmawialiśmy z aurorami ze dwie godziny temu, mówili, że wysłali kogoś do tego hostelu, żeby porozmawiał recepcjonistą, który widział tego czarodzieja. Pewnie do tej pory już doszli do tego, kto to był.  
– Ale jakim cudem on im podrzucił te zaczarowane przedmioty? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Po prostu dowiedział się jakoś, że mają rocznicę, i wysłał Nat prezent od Dave'a, a Dave'owi od Nat. Proste i skuteczne – odparła Maddie, pocierając zmęczoną twarz.  
– Cześć! – We drzwiach stanęła Maisy. – Coś się stało? – spytała, widząc pobladłe ze zmęczenia twarze Maddie i Jake'a.  
Powtórzyliśmy to, co udało im się wcześniej ustalić. Potem przyszli Duncan i Adrian i też chcieli usłyszeć najnowsze wieści. Kiedy skończyliśmy im je streszczać, do naszego pokoju wpadła pani Tonks.  
– Za piętnaście minut jest zebranie w sprawie pani McDonald. Kto tu jest przytomny? – Powiodła po nas spojrzeniem.  
– Ja muszę pisać raport – oznajmił smętnie Duncan.  
– Panno Jones, panie Pucey, czy już państwo znają najnowsze ustalenia państwa kolegów? – spytała.  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
– Doskonale, w takim razie państwo pójdą. Panie Pears, panno Ormskirk, proszę iść do domu i się wyspać.  
– Ale my musimy wiedzieć, jak to się skończy – zaprotestowała Maddie.  
Pani Tonks machnęła ręką.  
– Dobrze, jak wolicie.  
Kwadrans minął w mgnieniu oka. Wkrótce siedzieliśmy już z Adrianem w sali konferencyjnej i przyglądaliśmy się śledczym. Wszyscy z Biura Aurorów wyglądali, jakby tej nocy nie zmrużyli oka.  
Pan Potter wpadł pięć minut spóźniony. Był bardziej rozczochrany niż zwykle, a do tego blady i miał podkrążone oczy.  
– Najmocniej państwa przepraszam – rzucił na powitanie i wszedł na podwyższenie. – Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że wiemy, kto to zrobił. Zła – że prawdopodobnie udało mu się uciec z kraju, zanim wysłaliśmy za nim list gończy.  
Czarownica z Departamentu Tajemnic podniosła rękę.  
– Tak, pani Chynoweth? – spytał pan Potter.  
– Ale o co w tym w ogóle chodzi? Nie dostałam żadnych nowych informacji od poprzedniego zebrania, a tu nagle mówi pan o jakichś listach gończych? – Wyglądała na oburzoną, że nikt jej nic wcześniej nie powiedział.  
Pan Potter zdjął okulary i przetarł zmęczoną twarz.  
– Ma pani rację, przepraszam. Może zacznę od początku – powiedział, a potem przez chwilę chodził tam i z powrotem po podwyższeniu. – Ale do licha, gdzie tu jest początek? No dobrze. Motyw. – Zawahał się. – Albo nie. Najpierw sprawcy.  
Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z napięciem.  
– To wszystko przez olimpiadę – oznajmił znienacka.  
Słuchacze wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia.  
– To takie mugolskie zawody sportowe – wyjaśnił. – Przyjeżdżają reprezentacje różnych krajów, współzawodniczą ze sobą i dostają medale. To duże wydarzenie, ludzie na całym świecie się tym interesują. I za parę miesięcy będziemy mieć olimpiadę tutaj, w Londynie. I pewien mugol o nazwisku David McDonald pracuje przy zabezpieczeniu tej imprezy. Podobno wie mnóstwo rzeczy, które nie są dostępne opinii publicznej. Więc gdyby ktoś chciał w jakiś sposób zagrozić tej imprezie, zrobić zamach i tak dalej, to najłatwiej byłoby mu to zrobić, gdyby dotarł do pana McDonalda i wyciągnął od niego te informacje.  
Pan Potter rozejrzał się po sali, żeby się upewnić, że za nim nadążamy.  
– Nasz potencjalny zamachowiec jest mugolem, został już namierzony przez ichnią policję i nie będziemy się nim tutaj zajmować. Istotne jest, że jakimś cudem dogadał się z pewnym czarodziejem, który obiecał mu pomóc, bo zobaczył w tym świetną okazję, żeby wypróbować swoje wynalazki. Ten czarodziej nazywał się Terry Boot. Może część z państwa go zna.  
– Terry Boot? – powtórzyłam z niedowierzaniem, bo przecież jeszcze wczoraj słyszałam, że w sprzyjających okolicznościach mógłby być moim kolegą z wydziału.  
Pan Potter mnie nie usłyszał i mówił dalej.  
– Nasz zamachowiec razem z Bootem namierzyli, jak im się wydawało, Davida McDonalda, i wymyślili plan. Ponieważ jego żoną była czarownica, postanowili wysłać obojgu zaczarowane drobiazgi, które po założeniu przejmowały kontrolę nad osobą je noszącą. Dlatego nigdzie nie zauważyliśmy nawet śladu Imperiusa. Ich plan był dosyć absurdalny, ale mógł się udać. Kazali najpierw pani McDonald zrobić zupełnie idiotyczny napad na bank, a potem ściągnęli oboje w bezpieczne miejsce, żeby wyciągnąć od jej męża informacje dotyczące bezpieczeństwa olimpiady. A potem wysłali oboje do pustego mieszkania i kazali pani McDonald oszołomić swojego męża, a sobie usunąć wspomnienia z tej nocy. Zakładali, że porządnie go nie przesłuchamy, tylko od razu zmodyfikujemy mu pamięć, więc nikt się nigdy nie dowie, jaki był przebieg wydarzeń.  
Adrian podniósł rękę.  
– Tak? – spytał pan Potter.  
– Ale przecież mąż Nat nie nazywa się David McDonald, tylko David Bobrowski – zauważył.  
– No właśnie! – odparł pan Potter, wskazując Adriana palcem, jakby mój kolega dokonał jakiegoś niesamowicie ważnego odkrycia. – Nasi przestępcy popełnili błąd. Nie wiem, skąd czerpali informacje, ale najwyraźniej zasugerowali się nazwiskiem żony. I cały ich wydumany plan spalił na panewce, bo dorwali niewłaściwego człowieka. Domyślam się, że ten mugolski zamachowiec musiał być wściekły, kiedy się zorientował. Za to Bootowi było to chyba obojętne, bo tak czy siak miał okazję wypróbować swoje zaklęcia kamuflujące i użyć artefaktów kontrolujących zachowanie dwóch osób.  
Alice Chynoweth podniosła rękę.  
– Czy to znaczy, że nie zmodyfikowaliście pamięci temu Bobrowskiemu?  
– Nie – odparł pan Potter. – Umieściliśmy go w osobnym pokoju u Munga, a kiedy odzyskał przytomność, nasz człowiek przedstawił się jako przedstawiciel policji i odebrał od niego zeznania. Zasugerowaliśmy, że ktoś mu podał jakiś środek halucynogenny i stąd te wszystkie dziwne wspomnienia. Chyba uwierzył. W każdym razie to na podstawie jego zeznań udało nam się zrekonstruować przebieg wydarzeń. No i oczywiście bardzo ważne były odkrycia Wydziału Techniki Kryminalistycznej. – Uśmiechnął się do nas. – Musimy częściej korzystać ze smoków tropiących, są naprawdę rewelacyjne.  
– A co z tym młodym człowiekiem, który zgubił dowody? – spytała pani Chynoweth.  
– A, z nim? Nic. Okazało się, że Boot podszył się pod kierowcę taksówki, zaproponował mu kurs, a kiedy Jake Pears był w środku, skonfundował go i zabrał mu torbę z całym sprzętem i zapisem śladów. Bał się, że za szybko go rozszyfrujemy. Albo chciał zobaczyć, jaki był efekt jego zaklęcia kamuflującego. Nie wiem. Zapytamy go, jak go złapiemy.  
Przeszedł się tam i z powrotem po podwyższeniu, żeby zebrać myśli.  
– A więc podsumowując: Natalie McDonald jest niewinna, Terry Boot jest winny, napad na bank miał nam tylko zamydlić oczy i wszystko było jednym wielkim pretekstem, żeby wypróbować zaklęcie kamuflujące.  
Wyglądał, jakby tylko najwyższym wysiłkiem woli udawało mu się zebrać myśli na tyle, żeby stworzyć w miarę spójne zdania.  
– Aha, a pieniądze z napadu na bank zabrał ten mugol, niedoszły zamachowiec – dodał po chwili. – To wszystko jest naprawdę idiotyczne. To nie moja wina – oznajmił przepraszająco.  
Parę osób pokiwało głowami i wydało pomruki wparcia i współczucia.  
– A teraz chciałbym skończyć to zebranie, bo mamy mnóstwo raportów do uzupełnienia. Dziękuję – oznajmił i wypadł z sali, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył podnieść rękę i o coś zapytać.  
– O rany – jęknęłam. – To naprawdę dziwne.  
– Nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że tak naprawdę chodziło o Davida – stwierdził Adrian, kiedy szliśmy z powrotem do naszego pokoju. – Chociaż właściwie chodziło o innego Davida... Co za bałagan... Biedna Nat…  
Przytaknęłam.  
– Ale może to lepiej, że trafili na niewłaściwego Davida – powiedziałam w zamyśleniu. – Kto wie, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby udało im się dorwać tego, którego chcieli? On pewnie nie ma żony czarownicy i długo moglibyśmy się nie zorientować, że coś się stało. A może nawet nigdy.  
– Pewnie masz rację. I wiesz co? Ty to wytłumacz pani Tonks i reszcie, bo ja nie jestem w stanie tego powtórzyć.  
Kiedy weszliśmy z powrotem do naszego pokoju, wszyscy popatrzyli na nas z wyczekiwaniem. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i opowiedziałam to, czego się dowiedziałam, najlepiej jak potrafiłam.  
– Czyli skoro Nat jest niewinna, to możemy bez przeszkód ją odwiedzić w szpitalu! – oznajmił radośnie Adrian, kiedy skończyłam.  
– A ja kupiłam dla niej taką ładną kartkę… – odparła Maisy, nieco oszołomiona nadmiarem informacji.  
– Możemy ją jej wręczyć osobiście – zaproponowałam.  
– No tak, racja – przyznała. – Ale zaraz. Przecież ja znałam Terry’ego Boota, w Hogwarcie byliśmy w tym samym domu. Myślicie, że naprawdę byłby w stanie coś takiego zrobić?  
– Pamiętam go z Instytutu – odezwała się Maddie. – A Nat kiedyś nawet nad czymś z nim pracowała. Wyglądał na zupełnie normalnego, a tymczasem… Uch, gdybym go tylko dorwała w swoje ręce…!  
– I pomyśleć, że gdyby nasz wydział utworzono parę lat wcześniej, mógłby tu pracować – przypomniałam sobie. – Ciekawe, czy wtedy też byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego…  
– To nie ma znaczenia – odparła twardo Maddie. – Zrobił to, co zrobił, i musi ponieść konsekwencje. Nikt go nie zmuszał, żeby rzucał zaklęcia na niewinnych ludzi.  
Przytaknęliśmy.  
Nagle Duncan zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na niego jak na wariata.  
– Wiecie… – odezwał się, kiedy już trochę się uspokoił. – Przypomniało mi się właśnie, że ja przecież spotkałem Terry’ego w zeszłym tygodniu. Nawet wypiliśmy razem piwo i pogadaliśmy trochę o życiu i takich tam.  
– Ale co w tym takiego zabawnego? – zniecierpliwił się Jake.  
– Bo ja przecież od miesiąca piszę ten raport. No wiecie. Ten o magicznych i mugolskich środkach zabezpieczenia olimpiady…

Kiedy wróciłam do domu po pracy, czekały już na mnie obie moje współlokatorki. Eve zdążyła już się teleportować z okolic Hogwartu, a Jenny przygotowała dla nas trzech przepyszną kolację.  
Usiadłyśmy przy stole i od razu wyczułam, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Niby rozmawiałyśmy jak zwykle i rozkoszowałyśmy się smakiem potraw, ale coś było inaczej.  
– Wiecie, chciałam wam coś powiedzieć – odezwała się w końcu Jenny.  
– Ja też – wtrąciłam od razu. Nie zamierzałam przecież trzymać przed nimi w tajemnicy mojej porannej decyzji o zamieszkaniu z Dennisem.  
– No to mówcie – odparła z zaciekawieniem Eve. – Może ja też coś wam powiem?  
Jenny wzięła głęboki oddech.  
– Długo nad tym myślałam i postanowiłam przyjąć stanowisko reporterki – oznajmiła. – W związku z tym za parę tygodni wyjeżdżam do Puerto Rico. Nie wiem, na jak długo.  
Obie wpatrywałyśmy się w nią w osłupieniu.  
– To dosyć drastyczna zmiana – zauważyłam. – Jesteś pewna?  
– Nie – odparła. – To znaczy: nie wiem, czy na pewno chcę akurat to robić, ale wiem, że nie mogę wciąż tkwić w tym, co jest teraz. Muszę coś zmienić. A to jest świetna szansa. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, uwielbiam z wami mieszkać, ale chcę robić nowe rzeczy, a tutaj to niemożliwe.  
Spojrzała na nas, jakby szukała potwierdzenia, że ją rozumiemy.  
– Jenny, jasne, że nie mamy ci tego za złe – powiedziała Eve. – Znamy się przecież od dziecka, zawsze gdzieś cię gnało. I tak się dziwię, że aż tak długo wytrzymałaś w jednym miejscu.  
Pokiwałam głową na znak, że się z nią zgadzam.  
– Kocham was, dziewczyny – powiedziała Jenny z zachwytem.  
– No to teraz ja – odezwałam się. – Dennis zaproponował mi, żebym z nim zamieszkała, a ja się zgodziłam.  
Jenny wyglądała na zaskoczoną, a Eve autentycznie się ucieszyła.  
– Gratulacje, ten wasz związek wygląda naprawdę poważnie – stwierdziła.  
Zarumieniłam się, nieco speszona takim postawieniem sprawy.  
– No to w takim razie ja wam teraz też coś powiem – odezwała się ponownie Eve. – To nie jest jakieś wielkie ogłoszenie, po prostu tak sobie ostatnio myślałam o tym, że chyba nie ma za bardzo sensu, żebym zajmowała tu pokój, skoro i tak większość czasu spędzam w Hogwarcie. A skoro wy się wyprowadzacie, to ja też nie będę tu zostawać.  
– Ale gdzie będziesz przyjeżdżać na weekendy? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Lis, ja mam rodziców w Londynie – przypomniała mi. – Wynajmowałam z wami ten dom, bo was lubię i fajnie było być trochę samodzielną, ale nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby wrócić na jakiś czas do nich.  
Siedziałyśmy tak w kuchni domu przy Privet Drive, szczęśliwe, że tak łatwo udało nam się pogodzić swoje plany na przyszłość, a jednocześnie czułyśmy smutek na myśl, że już niedługo takie chwile bezpowrotnie przejdą do historii, a w tym domu, w naszych pokojach, zamieszka już ktoś zupełnie inny.  
Ale na razie chciałyśmy jak najlepiej wykorzystać czas, który nam tu pozostał.

KONIEC


End file.
